


Home For the Holidays

by Sallsmum



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Miracles, Love, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallsmum/pseuds/Sallsmum
Summary: Magnus Bane had made a promise to himself that if he had't found the love of his life and success as a gallery owner by the time he was thirty, he was leaving his small home town and going to the city to start over.He had made deep connections with the people there but he was determined to for fill his vow.On the eve of his 30th birthday, an opportunity comes to get his little art gallery recognised and maybe to taste a little success.Alec Lightwood is an up and coming photographer and wants to do a exhibition in the small town, show casing the  wonder of a small town traditional christmas.  Magnus needs a miracle took make him want to stay, even though he doesn't believe in them.But there is something strange about an old dusty painting his niece Madzie finds that just might change his mind.Although  he feels an attraction for the young photographer he is determined to try to convince himself that he doesn't deserve it and that the relationship would been doomed to fail.Will Magnus give in and let himself feel the love that he's been denying himself of for so long?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys. So being a total Christmas tragic and a large sap (just ask Holochan hehe) I decided to add another of my weaknesses to the mix, namely Malec, and write something festive.  
> I'm going to make sure that the next chapters are posted before Christmas so that it ends by Christmas Eve, well, that's the plan anyway.  
> Hope you all like it. And i dont make any apologies for the total fluffy sappiness its going to be. If you cant be sappy and fluffy at Christmas when can you be lol  
> Please dont hesitate to let me know what you think.

Before he left the house for the day, Magnus Bane checked his appearance in the mirror of the coat rack in the hall way. Why he bothered, he didn’t really know, but he’d always prided himself on his sharp sense of style.

Today’s clothing choice consisted of a deep burgundy shirt, embroidered silk waistcoat and black pants. He adjusted his tie, with it’s light grey and dusky pink stripes. There. Perfect. 

Boring.

He gave the interior of the house a final look over as he grabbed his coat and umbrella from the peg on the old wooden rack. Everything looked fine in case the realtor by some chance of a miracle, brought some potential buyers around to have a look. The one of many bad points to living in a small town; very few people in the market for an old Victorian cottage, even if it was tastefully renovated. 

Magnus shrugged on his coat as he walked out the door and locked it behind him. The old stained-glass panels giving their all too familiar rattle. He stepped off the small front porch and down the path and out the front gate. One of the few pluses to a small town was that he was able to walk to work and not have to deal with a lengthy commute or other grumpy drivers on crowded roads. 

But as he walked down the street in the fresh morning air of early winter, he realised that even this had become yet another reason he wanted a change. Magnus figured that if someone where to blindfold him and make him take the same route, he could do so without any problem what so ever. 

There would always be Mr Underhill out getting his morning paper in his bath robe and slippers. Few doors down from that would be Mrs Greymark, fondly known to the community as Granny G, trying to talk her little fluffy dog, Linus, to come out to do ‘whoopies’ in the front yard. 

One street from the centre of town was the local school where Magnus’ best friend Caterina’s daughter Madzie attended. The two teachers would be there, getting ready for the day with their 100 students, ranging in age from five to 12. Once the town’s youth reached high school age, it became necessary for them to either attend boarding school in the city, or travel by bus to the next town. After that, most didn’t come back to settle, choosing the more exciting life of the big city to start their adult lives. 

Magnus often wondered why he had decided to stay after getting the opportunity to leave. He had trained for two years in the large art gallery after college and the chance had been there to put down roots in the city and work at buying his own. But his parents had been back here, and he was all they had and the rent on a small space in the centre of town had been far cheaper than anything he could afford in the city, so he made the choice to come home.

Two years, later, the worst time of his life happened, and he lost them both with in the twelve months. It had been devastating to both he and the small community where they were well known. 

They had been so well regarded, a bridge that led out of town was named after them so now when people entered or left, it was over Bane Bridge.  
Magnus had inherited the old Victorian cottage where he had grown up and a decent sum of money and he used it to buy his little gallery and to renovate his childhood home. 

His mother’s taste had always bugged him; she had favoured busy florals and a abundance of family photos but Magnus had opted for more elegant, cleaner lines. He had chosen creams, pale mint greens and greys for the colours for his sofas, walls and curtains. Simple. Uncluttered. Just how he liked his personal life to be. 

He took note that most of the houses around town had started to be decorated for the holidays. Lights on the guttering and in the gardens, wooden cut outs of Santa and various other festive figures adorned front gardens and large wreaths on the doors. 

He thought about his own front door, void of any festive decoration but it had seemed silly to him to decorate the house this year when at any moment, someone would come in and buy the place and held just have to turn around and take it all down again. He felt a little like Scrooge, but he had to be practical.  
He turned the corner onto the main street and saw his office manager, Dot, waiting outside the lass doors of the gallery, stomping up and down on the side walk, hands clutching two take away coffee cups. 

“Urgh! Thank god, I was beginning to get frost bite.” She said as Magnus neared and then took out his keys and inserted them into the lock on the door. 

“Oh, it’s not that bad. At least it isn’t snowing.” Magnus said as he turned on lights and headed for his office, Dot followed him with the coffee.

“Only a matter of time they say, looking like a white Christmas.” She said, placing the cup in front of him and then taking the seat on the other side of the desk. 

Magnus shot her a sour look. “Do you have to remind me?” He said, going through his day planner and yesterday’s mail. 

“You know, you’re beginning to sound a tad grinchy Mr Bane. If I were you, I’d start checking my skin for green patches.” Dot said, sipping her drink.

“Yes, well thank you Dorethea, I’ll keep that in mind.” Magnus said, sounding a little miffed at her remark but they both knew he really wasn’t. Dot had been a close friend for years now and had taken on a ‘big sister’ role ever since Magnus had lost his parents. He was really going to miss her when he left town. 

“So, ready for the beginning of the holiday rush?” She said. 

“Are you serious? Dot, we had a grand total of ten people through the place last week and one of them was only because a small child came in and her mother had to come and grab her. We’d need a miracle for anything that exciting to happen.” Magnus said, glumly, opening mail that was mostly advertising pamphlets.

“Well, you never know, it could happen. I mean it is the season for it.” Dot gave him a raised eye brow look. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“I’ve told you before, Miss Dorethea, I don’t believe in miracles, especially Christmas ones. You make your own luck. That’s why I’m going to the city. I’m stagnating in this place.” 

“I can’t believe you’re still going to carry out that stupid vow you made years ago. You haven’t even tried to find anyone to love, how can you just give up like this?” Magnus looked up from the envelope he was opening.

“Dot, it’s not just about that. And when you discover that you like both men and women in your teens, and you don’t seem to have much luck with either, only to come back to a small town, you narrow your options quite a bit. I had to make the decision to either find love or further my career. I chose the one that would pay the bills. Besides, I’ve managed to keep this place going for ten years now. I think it’s time to face facts and move on before I start to get in too much of a rut and spend the rest of my days here. And most probably alone.” 

Dot breathed a heavy sigh and stood up to take their empty coffee cups to the trash. She shook her head. “Magnus, spare me the sob story, you’ve never even tried to find someone here, and there have been options you just didn’t take them. And being happy doesn’t always equal career success. Yeah it’s nice to have the money to pay the bills but that won’t feed your heart.” She started walking out the door and then paused. “You don’t believe in miracles? What about the fact that you did keep these doors open and this gallery running in spite of the lack of customers. Sounds like a miracle to me.” 

Magnus frowned at her as she left. Dot, the eternal optimist. She had always been the glass half full type of person and as annoying as it got sometimes, he would be for ever grateful for that trait when she helped him through the horror year of losing both parents. But he was still irked at her for trying to be clever, that was a given. He took the folded letter from the envelope. 

He hadn’t taken any notice much notice of where the letter had been sent from, being too busy talking to Dot. Magnus read the first couple of lines before the words written on the page had a chance to sink in. 

Magnus felt his breath hitch in his throat as he forced himself to concentrate on what was written. He found himself having to reread the whole letter twice before he finally realised the importance of it. 

“Dot! Dot!” He started calling, getting to his feet and almost tripping over himself in his rush to get back out to the gallery to find his assistant. 

“You’ll never guess what this is. It’s from the gallery in the city. I wrote to them a while ago in the vain hopes that they might be able to send an exhibition our way. Didn’t have to be anything big, just something that might give the place a boost for my final Christmas. You know, go out with a bang, not a whimper.  
I hadn’t heard from them, so I presumed that it wasn’t going to happen. I just got this letter from the director saying that there’s a young up and coming photographer wanting to host an exhibition here. It says the place is exactly what he’d looking for the theme of the show! Do you believe it?!” 

Magnus felt more excited then he had felt in a long time. In fact, he couldn’t remember feeling this way since he was handed the keys to the front door, and knew the place was all his.  
Dot gave a squeal of glee and came over to him and wrapped herself around him. The laughed and danced around in a circle, celebrating some much-needed good fortune. 

“See? I told you, A Christmas miracle.” She said to Magnus when they finally pulled apart. 

Magnus was too caught up in the moment and his mind was racing in a thousand different ways to contradict her right then. They would have work to do to get ready for the show. 

The rest of the day was spent calling the city gallery director to get the details. Magnus believed in thoroughness and wanted as much information about the photographer and what he wanted as he could get. 

“His name is Alec Lightwood and he’s won quite a few awards with his pictures in the last 12 months.” The director told him. “He’s not long completed a highly successful show about city life and now he wants to do an about face and do something in the country. He wants to do something different, so it won’t be a traditional show in the sense of what you’ve normally have at the gallery. He wants to call it home for the holidays and use your town and its people as the subject of the photos in the show. 

He wants come next week so he can begin to take the pictures and then hold the exhibition the 24th.” 

“That’s Christmas Eve.” Magnus said, unsure why he would want to leave the show that late. He didn’t mention that it was also his birthday. His 30th birthday. 

“That’s the whole point. The show is about a country traditional Christmas, naturally he wants the show to be then. He’s going to be bringing a collection of his work with him so that people can see what his pictures are like. Don’t panic Magnus, this is a good thing. You’ll see.” The director assured him. 

He told Magnus that he’d email him details of what he would require and that he should expect a large group coming down from the city for the exhibition.  
As nervous as he was, Magnus still had his doubts about how some young artist that most people around here wouldn’t know, including himself, could help give the gallery the hand up it needed. 

If it turned out to be a complete flop, then his last Christmas spent at the gallery would be remembered for all the wrong reasons. He had to try to channel some of Dot’s positivity. 

He was just a few houses down from his own when a small girl, bundled up in a pink puffy jacket and knitted hat with cat’s ears on it came running at him.  
“Uncle Magnus!!” he cried, launching her small body right at his legs as they met.

“Sweet pea! How are you?” He said, scooping her up in his arms. Even though they weren’t blood related, Madzie and her mother Caterina were as far as Magnus was concerned, his family. This little girl was going to be the biggest wrench to leave behind when he moved to the city. Even though he knew that they would visit. But Their Monday night meatloaf dinners would be no more, and he ignored the small twinge in his stomach at the thought of it. 

“Uncle Magnus, why don’t you have decorations out? Santa won’t find your house if you don’t.” Madzie said to him, genuine worry in her high little voice as Magnus carried her towards Catarina who was waiting for them on the front porch of the house.

“I think I’m a little old for Santa, Madzie.” Magnus told her, as he put her back on her feet, so he could unlock the door.

“You’re never too old for Santa.” Catarina said to him, giving him a playful poke in the arm. 

They headed straight for the kitchen and while they prepared dinner, Magnus told them about the upcoming show. 

“Oh yeah, the guy does great work. I was reading something about that last show the other day. That’s fantastic that he wants to come here. No one ever wants to come here.” Catarina said, as she prepared vegetables. She turned back from the hotplates to see the look of surprise on Magnus’ face. 

“You know who Alec Lightwood is?” 

Cat put her hands on her hips and gave him a sour look. “Well of course I do. God, don’t tell me the owner of the only art gallery here in town doesn’t know about him? Geez, and you call yourself an expert.” 

“I’ve never said I was an expert and I mainly follow painters and sculptures, not photographers.” Magnus said, trying to defend himself. Cat came over to him with a handful of cutlery and leaned in on her way past. “And he’s pretty fine in the looks department too.” She said, digging Magnus with her elbow. 

“Will you stop? He’s probably married with three point two kids and lives in a mansion somewhere.” 

Cat was always trying to push him towards people, but he made it his life’s work to push back just as hard. He had better things to do than get involved with anyone. 

“Actually, he is single and just broke up with his last boyfriend a while back, so you know what that means.” Cat said, waggling her eyebrows up and down.  
“You mean he’s……” Magnus started to ask.

“Yes, single and ready to mingle I bet.” Cat said, smiling. 

“No more than likely, it means he’s not looking to get tied down to anyone again and probably more trouble than he’s worth. If he’s as good, we will have to add the cost of widening the door frame to it, so he can get his big head in the place.” Magnus said, grumpily. 

Cat threw a dish towel at him that she had draped over her shoulder. 

“Oh, for god’s sake, will you stop.” 

Dinner went well as usual and Cat had the good sense to steer the conversation off the topic of young good-looking photographers. Somehow the word Christmas crept up in the mix and Madzie immediately picked up on it.

“You need to put up your decorations, Uncle Magnus.” She said, eye wide.

“Sweet pea, I’m might be moving soon so I’m not decorating this year. I’m sure you have more than enough at your place.” He tried to tell her. 

“But I don’t want you to move, and I want to help you with the tree, like always.” He whined, sticking out her bottom lip in a sad pout.

Magnus looked to her mother. “You want to help me out here?”

Cat held up her hands in surrender before standing up to begin clearing the table.

“Hey, you’re on your own with this one. I don’t want you going anywhere either.”

Magnus gave his best friend a very heated look. “Thanks a lot.”

Cat just gave him a smug grin before taking the plates over to the sink. 

“Pwease, uncle Magnus. You just have to.” Madzie said, now adding a quiver to the pouty lip. 

Magnus knew he was fighting a losing battle. Madzie was an expert when it came to getting what she wanted where he was concerned. Usually it only took the big dark puppy dog eyes to do the trick, but Magnus had managed to resist to the final level this time. But that shaky lip never failed to win him over.

Magnus gave a defeated sigh. “Alright. As soon as we finish washing the dishes, we’ll get the tree out, okay?” 

“Yayeee!! But we need to start it now!” Madzie grabbed her uncle’s hand and started tugging, trying to get him to go with her.

“Go, do the decorating. This place is way too depressing for this time of year.” Cat said, giving them a dismissive wave, so Magnus allowed his niece to dragged him to the stairs and in the direction of the attic. 

They reached to top of the stairs and opened the door; Magnus had to use a little bit of force to get it open. It wasn’t a room he went into all that often and the door tended to swell shut. 

They went in and Magnus turned on the light to illuminate the piles of dusty boxes and disused old furniture that was kept in the small space. He found the boxes that contained the tree and the decorations while Madzie explored. 

He was just taking the boxes to the door when she gave a squeal of excitement.

“Uncle Magnus! Look at this! It’s sooooo pretty.” Madzie said and Magnus turned, thinking she had found some long lost decoration that he had forgotten about.  
He frowned when he saw the little girl dragging out an old frame from behind a pile of crates in one corner. Did she mean the frame? He couldn’t see the picture inside it. 

“Look, the colours are so lovely.” Madize said, clearly enamoured with whatever the frame held.

“What have you found sweet pea? I don’t know…” Magnus put the box down and went over to where she was standing, looking fixedly at the painting. 

Magnus had no idea where it had come from, he’d never seen it before. The painting looked like it could have been done by someone even younger than Madzie herself it was such a mess. A riot of colours were swiped all over the canvas with seemingly no thought to a specific design. In short it was one big mess, but Madzie was looking at it like it was something wonderful. Guess you had to be a 6-year-old to understand this one. 

“You need to put this in your store, Uncle Magnus.” She said, her voice very serious.

“Oh no, I don’t think so. It’s not what Uncle usually puts in there, Madzie.” He didn’t care how much she quivered her lip, there was no way in hell he was letting her talk him into that one. 

“Yes, that’s where it needs to go.” Madzie said, eyes roaming all over the muddle of colour.

“How about we leave it here? I think it’s far too special to put it in the gallery.” Magnus told her, about to put a hand on the dusty frame. But Madzie shook her head and tugged it out of his direction. 

“No. It’s got to go in your store.” She insisted.

Magnus didn’t have much experience with young kids, but he knew that it was pointless arguing with her when she had made up her mind about something. The only thing that worked was compromise. 

“How about we take it down stairs and you can show your Mum? Maybe you could take it home and put it in your room.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Madzie smiled and seemed to be happy to take the deal offered. 

Magnus felt relieved that he had managed to kill two birds with one stone; Get a worthless piece of crap out of his attic so it was one less thing he had to throw away before he moved, and it made his niece happy which was the main thing. 

He got the Christmas tree and decorations box down stairs to the living room and Madzie proudly took her treasured painting to show her mother. 

Cat gave Magnus an are you serious look when her daughter happily told her of her plans to take it home. Now it was Magnus’ turn to give a smug smile. 

It surprised him that he actually enjoyed putting up the tree and helping Madzie place the baubles. It was almost like looking at a photo album, most of the ornaments he remembered from his childhood and how they got to be part of the collection. 

They all stood back and admired their work when magnus turned on the lights. Cat had been right; the place did look better now. But he’d never tell her that.  
Madzie left with the painting, after Cat had said that if it was coming home with them then at lest the dust had to come off. While he cleaned the old wooden frame and gently brushed the textured surface, Magnus realised that there was something about the painting that he initially hadn’t noticed. It was nothing specific, but for some reason he knew there was something that felt familiar about it, even though he would have bet his life on it that he’d never seen it before. He guessed it would remain a mystery now that his parents weren’t around to shed light on it. 

After Madzie and Cat had left, he went up to bed and just before he went to sleep, Magnus had a sudden thought. Maybe he should take a look at this Alec Lightwood, just so that at least he’d recognise him when he arrived the next week. For science, and research purposes, he told himself as he grabbed his phone from the bedside table. 

He had just typed in his name when his phone screen went black. Damn! He hadn’t charged it and now it was dead flat. He irritably dug down the side of the bed for the charger cord and plugged it in. Checking out Mr Lightwood was going to have to wait until tomorrow. He could have gone down stairs and got his lap top or tablet, but he couldn’t be bothered. He’d do it tomorrow. Magnus turned over, pulling the covers up tight and went to sleep dreaming of a faceless man covered in bright swatches of colour. 

By the next morning, Magnus had completely forgotten about googling Alec Lightwood and got ready for work and walked to the gallery as usual. Dot was waiting, also as usual, with the life saving cup of coffee. 

He had just gotten into the place and was heading for his office when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Uncle Magnus! You have to put this picture in here.” 

Madzie was coming through the door with an exasperated looking Cat. Magnus looked at her for explanation.

“She started the second she got home and the minute she woke up. I have no idea why this monstrosity needs to be here but I would be lying if I said I wasn’t happy to get it out of my house. What was the person on when they painted this thing anyway?” Cat said.

“But I don’t…” Magnus started to say as Dot came over to them to take a look and pulled a face like she had just seen some sort of deadly insect. She tilted her head and looked at the painting in Madzie’s hands.

“Ya know, it almost…nah, forget it. This thing is atrocious.” She said shaking her head and walking away.

Madzie frowned after her. “What does abhosis mean?” 

“It means Dot thinks it’s very beautiful, sweet pea.” Magnus said to her.

“Listen, why don’t you tell her you’ll put it in your office? That way she knows its here and then later you can take it down and stick it somewhere. Tell her it was stolen or something.” Cat said, leaning down and talking softly into Magnus’ ear. 

“Fine. Let’s go put that somewhere special, hm?” Magnus started leading Madzie towards his Office. They had just turned the corner into the small hall way that led to it when Madzie stopped.

“Here. It should go here.” She said firmly. 

Well, it wasn’t his office but at least it would be out of sight to the visiting public. He’d just have to remember to take it down before the photographer came. He didn’t want some high brow artist to think that they had completely no taste. He might have had his doubts about the success of the show, but he wasn’t going to do anything to sabotage it if there was a slight chance of it going well. 

They hung the painting and Madzie stood back beaming at it. 

“Okay kiddo, school time. See ya, Magnus.” Cat said as she began to herd her child towards the door.

“Yeah, bye. Have a good day at school sweet pea.” He called out as they went through the door.

He gave the messy painting a final look and shook his head. Guess you had to be a kid, he thought. Note to self, ask Madzie what it was that was so wonderful about it. Magnus headed for his office, it was time to start preparing for the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, Magnus was satisfied that all was in readiness for the highly anticipated Alec Lightwood. Magnus was at his desk, still sipping his now half cold morning coffee going through paper work.

Dot was in the gallery, just about to throw her empty cup in the trash when she heard the door open. 

A tall young guy with a mess of dark hair entered the gallery. He was wearing a thick flannel shirt and a pair of jeans that hugged his hips and thighs, a leather jacket was slung casually over one shoulder, a finger hooked into the collar.

“Hello, welcome, can I help you with something?” Dot said, warmly. 

He smiled at her, flashing a glimpse of perfect white teeth. “Hey there, yeah, I’m Alec Lightwood. I’m going to be doing a show here.” He stuck out a hand in her direction. 

“Oh yes, wow, we weren’t expecting you till next week. I’m Dot the Gallery manager. Just take a look around and I’ll go get my boss.” She said, feeling a little giddy in his charismatic presence. 

Magnus was sitting behind his desk on his computer when Dot came in.

“He’s here! He’s out in the gallery.” She whispered to him from the door way. Magnus frowned.

“Who’s here?”

“The photographer, Alec Lightwood, he’s here already. And all I can say is hot damn.” Dot looked like she’d just won the lottery, as she bounced slightly on her heels. Magnus gave her a sour look. For Pete’s sake, the guy couldn’t be that good looking. Dot’s idea of attractiveness and his were vastly different.

With all the prep work he’d been doing for the show and in readiness for his visit, he hadn’t gotten around to looking him up again. 

He stood up and headed for the showroom floor, ignoring the way Dot was acting like a school girl beside him.

He came around the corner and his eyes fell on the tall figure that was checking out some of the local artist’s pieces that the gallery stocked. Then he turned.  
Magnus’ first thoughts were holy cow, for once Dot had gotten her assessment one hundred percent right. God he was handsome. What was wrong with him, he had to be professional about this. 

Alec came over to them. “Hey there, I’m Alec. And you’re……” He offered a large hand.

Magnus was sorry to say that he hesitated a little; he had gotten caught in a pair of deep hazel eyes and he could feel himself wanting to drown in them. Dot dug him in the ribs.

“Sorry, Magnus, I’m Magnus Bane, the owner. This is a surprise, we weren’t expecting you till next week.” He took the offered hand and ignored the way it seemed to spread warmth right though his own. 

“I hope that’s okay that I came a bit early. I was just so excited to get this started and I wanted to give myself as long as I could to get some good shots.” His expression was so warm and friendly, it almost made Magnus forget the real reason he was here and his predetermined thoughts about him.

“No, that’s fine. Please, take a look around and let me know what you think.” Magnus realised that he was still holding his hand and he dropped it, hoping the small blooms of heat that were on his cheeks weren’t as noticeable as he felt like they were.

Alec strolled around the gallery floor, nodding his head and taking in the pieces that were already on display. The small town was lucky enough to have several artists that did great work and he was always willing to put their paintings in the gallery and they sold quite readily to the locals and tourists alike.   
“This is going to be just perfect. I can’t wait to see my pictures on the walls.” He said, turning towards Magnus. 

“I’m so glad, and I’m sure the show will be very successful. I hear you’ve just finished an exhibition in the city?” Magnus felt a hint of anxiety that he didn’t know as much about this young photographer as he should of. Thank god for Cat and her comment about his show the other night.

“Yeah, it was all city scapes, skyscrapers, busy roads, sidewalks, hustle and bustle, that sort of thing. It went over well, so I was pleased about that.” Alec said.   
Magnus had no idea exactly what he meant by ‘went over well’ but his casual manner about it was unexpected. It seemed Alec Lightwood wasn’t what he had envisioned at all. But he was going to reserve judgement for now. He’d only just met the guy. 

Besides, if he was going to be the professional and not let Alec think that he was just this small-town business owner, he was really going to have to stop thinking about how good looking he was and how those eyes of his seemed to sparkle when he spoke. 

“Well hopefully, this show will be just as good. Have you checked into your accommodation yet?” Magnus asked.

“No, I just got into town. Boy, it sure is so pretty up here. Even the scenery as I was driving passed was something else. Um, I was hoping that maybe you could give me a tour around. You know, show me the sights, points of interest perhaps.” He raised those dark brows and Magnus fought to keep himself focused on the job at hand.

“I’m sure Dot will be more than happy to direct you to the Inn and give you the five-dollar tour.” Magnus told him.

“Oh, I was kind of hoping that you could do it. I wanted to get to know you, you know seeing as we are going to be working together for the next few weeks.” Alec said, almost sounding shy about asking such a question. 

Magnus turned to Dot, hoping the small sign of panic on his face wasn’t visible to Alec. Dot, of course, was loving his discomfort.

“That’s fine, Magnus. I’m sure I can handle the midday rush. You go right ahead and show Mr Lightwood around.” She beamed. 

Magnus had never wanted to strangle his gallery manager more in his life. “Alright then. I’ll just go to my office and get my coat and phone. I won’t be a minute.”  
He hadn’t realised that Dot had followed him down to the office until he was walking behind his desk to grab his coat and phone. She let out a small squeal and Magnus jumped.

Dot had a look on her face that turned her into an excited child. 

“OMG!! Magnus I…….” But her boss held up a hand and cut her off, fixing her with a hard look.

“Ah, dot, don’t even start.” 

She made a face similar to 6-year-old Madzie. Maybe he was wrong about kids, maybe it was just a girl thing. 

“Aww, Magnus, you’re no fun. The guy is hotter than the Sahara Desert and you’re acting like Jack Frost, come on.” 

“He’s here to do a job, not make time with some yokel.” Magnus said. 

“Magnus Bane, if you’re a yokel then I’m Cleopatra.” Dot folded her arms on her chest defiantly  
.  
“Oh, hello there, your highness, I hear Egypt is lovely at this time of year, thinking of returning there any time soon?” Magnus started for the door and then stopped and turned around.

“I don’t want you trying any more of your match making skills on me for the rest of the time that Mr Lightwood is here, do you hear me?” 

Dot gave an exaggerated salute. “Yes sir, Captain Bane Sir.” 

Magnus thought about making further comment, but he just shook his head and headed for the door. Dot moved passed him.

“I’ll go out and break the ice, shall I?” She gave him a very cheesy grin before she went out to the floor. 

Magnus gave himself a few minutes to gather his thoughts. Yes, the man was good looking, very good looking, actually, and he couldn’t deny the small spark of warmth that shot up his arm the minute his hand touched his. No, he wouldn’t think about how soft it had felt on his palm even though they had only had the connection for a couple of minutes. And he definitely wasn’t going to dwell on the way those beautiful big hazel eyes seemed to twinkle when he spoke. Nope, not going to happen. 

It would stupid to even consider starting anything with anyone now, especially in the light of the fact that this man would be gone in a few weeks and so would he. Their paths to never cross again, in all likelihood. He was just another artist, a good one, but still just another talented person to hopefully boost sales and give the little gallery a bit of recognition. 

Magnus closed his eyes and took in a final deep breath before he started for the gallery. Just another day, he told himself, just another artist.   
He hadn’t looked at Madzie’s messy work of art when he’d come down the hall way before but for some reason, just before he went out, he gave the busy painting a glance. Something made him stop.

Magnus frowned and turned to look at the picture more carefully. There was a small section amongst the swatches of bright colour that now seemed to make sense. His brow creased in concentration as he leaned in a little closer, his brain working furiously to try to make sense of what he was seeing. 

If he didn’t know better, he would have said that it looked like a section of side walk from some random street. He could see what could be the bottom of a picket fence behind the path and there looked to be a zig zag like mark across it as well. It was crazy, why hadn’t he noticed this yesterday?   
He had been pretty preoccupied with the upcoming exhibition and getting things ready for Mr Lightwood’s arrival, so it wasn’t unusual that he hadn’t noticed it before now. The damn thing was so busy, it would be a little like playing Where’s Wally. 

Just before he kept going, he noticed the small white flower that was at the top of the zig zag mark. What the hell? This thing was truly weird, and he had better things to do with his time at the moment then trying to make sense out of a painting that looked like it could have been done by a two year old. 

Except for that one little bit.

Dot’s laughter brought him back to reality and he dismissed anymore thoughts about it and went out. 

“All set? I’m really looking forward to this.” Alec Lightwood hit him with a full-on bright smile and Magnus swore that he could feel the impact of it hit him.   
“Yes, let’s go.” He said, sounding as business like as he could. 

They walked out the door and paused in the cold midmorning air. 

“We will have to take your car, I’m afraid. I walk to work each day do I don’t use mine very often.” 

“That’s fine, it’s over here.” Alec headed towards a large white four-wheel drive and pressed the button to unlock the doors.

Hm, bet he chose this one because he figured that the main street would be dirt and the other roads gravel, Magnus told himself as he got in the passenger side seat. 

“What are you interesting in, exactly? I’m not sure what it is you want to see.” Magnus asked.

“All over really. The town, any points of interest, that sort of thing. Just point me in right direction.” Alec smiled. 

Magnus raised his eye brows. Okay, here goes nothing. 

For the next hour, Magnus showed Alec the town, starting with the centre which was built around a square. A lot of the stores still retained their original facades and the owners had begun decorating for the season. 

“The day after tomorrow, we are having a town Christmas tree lighting. Most of the citizens come out to it and stand around and sing carols. Pretty cheesy but most people seem to like it.” Magnus told him.

He remembered coming with his parents when he was a small child, right up until the year before they died. Since he’d been back, he hadn’t gone. The memories were too hard to deal with. 

Alec Lightwood it seemed, had other ideas. His handsome face lit up like a child. “That sounds great, we have to go.”

“I’m sure you’d be fine without me. I don’t attend the ceremony anymore but I’m sure Dot would be more than willing.” Magnus said, trying to sound matter of fact. 

“But I need you to introduce me to everyone. I’m sure you know all the characters in the town.” 

Magnus couldn’t help the small smile and he shook his head. “We’ll see. It’s only a short walk from where you’re staying. You would have no trouble finding it.”  
“Okay, where to next?” Alec asked. 

“Well, there’s a small pond just out of town that is used for skating. I don’t think it’s iced over yet, but you might want to take a look anyway.”   
“Sounds great.” 

Magnus gave him directions and the were there in ten minutes. He’d been right. The pond wasn’t iced over yet, but the water was mirror still and glass smooth.   
Alec parked the car and reached into the back of the car and grabbed a black bag. Magnus got out of the car and followed him as he walked towards the edge of the water. The air was very fresh here and the pale blue sky reflected in the pond, making it look as if there was another sky here on earth.

Magnus had been here countless times as a small boy; his father had taught him how to skate here and he had brought him every weekend in the winter until he was old enough to drive himself. 

He could almost hear the echoes of laughter of his friends as they glided over the mirrored surface, chasing each other and trying out new moves, which usually led to falling on his butt. The memory made him smile.

He heard a soft click and turned to see that Alec had taken out his camera from the black bag and was pointing it in his direction. He felt his cheeks heating and he held up a hand.

“Oh no, I’m sure you can find alot better subjects to aim that thing at than me.” He said.

“You looked so lost in thought just then. I had to capture it. You have a great profile. Sorry if I’m being too forward, I’m not known for my subtly.” Alec gave a small laugh. 

Magnus looked at him and saw that perfect wide mouth pulled up into a soft smile. Oh god help him, he wasn’t going to make keeping this business like easy, was he? What chance did he have not to make a complete idiot of himself if he got his pulse racing just by looking at him. 

“And I’m not really known for taking compliments well But thank you anyway.” Magnus felt his cheeks colouring, which seemed to be some sort of automatic response where Alec Lightwood was concerned. 

They walked around the edge of the pond, Alec pausing every so often to take a picture, before heading back to the car. 

“There’s a few really nice of houses in the town if you’d like to see them?” Magnus said as they buckled their seat belts.

“Yeah, I’d love too. This place is so beautiful, so full of character. You’re lucky to live in such a place. It’s like living in a Norman Rockwell drawing.” Alec said as they headed back towards the town.

“I’m sure there is plenty of character in the city as well and it’s more like living on the dark side of the moon most of the time.” The words were out before Magnus could stop them. His good sense filter appeared to be broken right now. Here he was supposed to be selling his little home town to this professional photographer and he goes and says something snotty about it. 

“But that’s just me being too much of a local. Yes, it is pretty here. Not just in the winter either. People come to go hiking in the woods in the warmer months.” He added, hoping that it made up for his negative comment a moment before.

“Sounds like I should make a return visit then.” Alec smiled. 

Magnus just nodded and kept his eyes on the road ahead. How could he say that he wouldn’t be there if he did, and anyway, he probably wouldn’t care anyway. This was work for him not a vacation. 

Magnus took him on a tour of some of the older houses around town that had been renovated just like his. The owners had gone all out in their decorating, which made Magnus think of his plain little home, the windows and gutters bare of lights and his front yard devoid of Christmas cut outs. A small part of him missed seeing them and missed having the fun of putting them up with Madzie but he had to be practical this year. It would just mean more work when the house was sold and besides, he wanted the yard to look neat and orderly not cluttered up with Santa Clauses and Angels or elves.

Alec stopped at each one of the houses and took pictures before they headed back towards the Inn where he was to be staying. 

“I’ll let you settle in and I can walk back to the gallery. I hope you can get what you want out of our little tour, Mr Lightwood and your trip wasn’t a total waste of time.” Magnus said as they pulled up out the front of the Inn.

“Are you kidding? This place is gorgeous, I just hope it snows soon so I can get some of those shots. And for god sake, call me Alec, Mr Lightwood is my father and even he doesn’t like being called that.” 

Magnus smiled. “Okay. Well, if you need anything, just head down that street and the town centre is right there.” 

“You bet. See you soon then.” 

The smile he gave Magnus was so soft and warm that it felt like being wrapped in a big blanket to Magnus. He could feel its warmth coursing through him and he turned quickly before the heat reached his face and he made a total ass of himself yet again. 

As he headed for the gallery, he thought about how fate was not going to make this last few weeks here very easy for him. It was like some kind of personal challenge and he was bound and determined to win. 

It was only about a half hour later that Magnus heard voices out in the gallery. He’d been sitting at his desk, eating a sandwich and trying to think about anything but Alec Lightwood. 

Now the very person whom he was trying to rid his mind of was back here. Magnus frowned and went out to see what had made him return so soon.

“Oh Magnus, Alec has just told me that there’s been a problem at the Inn. Apparently they double booked somehow and now the place is full. Some kind of ladies choral group or something. I thought I might try the B and Bs in town.” Dot told him when he came out to them.

“Oh no, I’m sorry Alec it was supposed to be all organised.” Magnus said, but he didn’t look very phased by the change in plans.

Dot went behind the reception counter and called the first place, but it was the same thing, no rooms available. She held up her crossed fingers and then tried the last option they had.

Full up. Apparently, this choral group was quite extensive. 

“Well, the nearest other town is only an hour away, I’m sure you could find a motel there.” Magnus said, a small thread of panic running though him. Damn! Why did this have to happen? Alec would most likely say that he wanted to forget the whole thing and go back to the city. 

“But I was hoping to stay right here, to get a feel for the place. Live among the locals, that sort of thing.” He sounded disappointed and Magnus scrambled to try to think of an alternative.  
“Magnus, why doesn’t Alec stay with you at your place? You have a spare room.” Dot said, her face brightening.

A lightning bolt fired down his spine. Good gravy, what was it going to be like having the guy under his roof when he could barely contain his thoughts about him now? 

Magnus opened his mouth to start to dismiss the idea, but Alec jumped in. “Yeah! That would be great. If you don’t mind having a house mate for the holidays, that is. I don’t want to be a third wheel or anything.” 

“No. no you wouldn’t be that at all, I’m sure. Would he Magnus?” Dot said. 

He was going to cheerfully kill Dot for this later. What choice did he have? Suck it up and let the guy stay with him or lose any hope of gaining some success for the gallery?

“No, I mean yes, that would be fine. We can go there now if you like and you can leave your things.” Magnus said.

“That’s okay, I was thinking I might spend the afternoon walking the street and getting to know some of the other people around here. I’ll meet you back here at 5?” He asked one dark brow arching in question.

Urgh, no, stop looking at that, don’t even go there.

“Yeah, sure. See you then.” 

Alec waved good bye and headed for the door. 

Magnus turned to Dot and shot her with the filthiest glare he could manage. 

“What? You want the guy to pack up and leave? So, you have someone interesting to spend the holidays with and you’re not sitting alone in your house, watching TV and patting your cat.” Dot said, with an innocent look in her face. 

“I don’t own a cat, and you know that, Dorethea and I like my solitude, thank you very much.” Magnus headed back to his sandwich and his office.

“Yeah a little too much.” Dot said softly behind him. He decided not to add any more fuel to her fire and kept going. 

Alec arrived back at the gallery right on five. His cheeks were pinked from the cold and he was smiling. 

“I’ve had the best time. You sure have some characters here. I don’t think I’ll have any trouble getting subjects for my photos.” He said as they headed for his car.   
“That’s good. If we have anything in abundance here, it certainly is interesting people.” Magnus said as he got in the passenger seat. 

He gave Alec directions and a couple of minutes later they were pulling up out the front for his house.  
“wow, your house is beautiful. Something like this would go for a fortune in the city. People love these old places there.” Alec said, taking in the facade and the neat front yard. 

This was another instance when Magnus was glad, he had decided not to have a for sale sign out the front. He didn’t really want Alec knowing that he intended to move soon. He was, after all, trying to see the whole small town country life to him. It would do well to let him think he wanted to leave.

Alec opened the back of the car and began grabbing bags from the back. The guy sure didn’t travel light.

“Here, let me give you a hand.” Magnus said, and he reached out for a large black bag.

“thanks. Sorry if I have a lot of stuff. I didn’t know what I’d need equipment wise, so I brought it all.” 

“That’s fine.” Magnus said as he took the heavy bag and then took it to the front porch before coming back to get another one. 

Alec was holding his camera bag in one hand and a duffle bag in the other. He started to walk towards the front gate when he stopped and smiled.  
“That little flower is so sweet.” He said. Magnus frowned a little and looked in the direction he was.

A tiny white flower was growing in a crack near the side of the side walk. Somehow it had managed to survive the cold and hard ground. 

“I think it’s a weed.” Magnus said.

“Well even your weeds are pretty.” Alec said, and he went to walk forward but his booted foot caught on a crack in the cement and the camera bag went sailing out from under his arm. Magnus dropped the bag he had been carrying and reached out for it at the same time Alec did. 

Their hands met as they both managed to save the bag and its contents about two inches from hitting the hard surface. 

The reaction was instant. Magnus felt like his nerves had been set on fire. Somehow, their eyes met as well and for some reason, he couldn’t seem to look away, they had him captivated. 

“God, thanks for that. I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t caught it.” Alec said as they finally straightened up and Magnus let go if the bag into his safe keeping. His voice was so rich and deep 

The moment lasted a very short time but the effects of it would continue to echo throughout his body. Why was something about all this feel so familiar? 

“You literally saved my life, Magnus. This camera means everything to me.” Alec said, as they walked up the front steps of the porch. 

“I’m glad I was there to help then.” He smiled and opened the front door. 

Alec drug his bags inside as Magnus turned on lights. When he turned, he saw Alec looking around like he was somewhere extraordinary. 

“Your home is beautiful, Magnus.” He said, dreamily as his eyes took in the ornate moulding, the period light covers and the furniture that Magnus had inherited from his parents. Some of the pieces were not really to his taste, and if he had come by the place any other way, he would of gotten rid of them. But they reminded him of his childhood and his beloved mother and father.

“Thank you. It was hard going for a while, living in a construction site pretty much, but well worth it, I think. Would you like a drink before dinner?” He asked.

“Yeah, sure, beer is fine if you have it.” Magnus went to the kitchen and Alec followed, looking around as he went. Magnus tried not to smile to himself as he heard the soft little sounds of appreciation as they did. It gave him a small sense of satisfaction knowing that someone that was probably used to the high life in the city, liked what he saw. 

Besides, if someone like Alec Lightwood thought the place was good, then it gave him hope that he would find a buyer very soon.  
Magnus got a beer out of the fridge and went to get a glass.

“No, don’t bother with that. The can is fine.” Alec said, and Magnus handed it to him. He made sure this time, that their hands wouldn’t touch. He didn’t think he could stand another jolt of heat racing through him again. 

He poured himself a glass of wine from a bottle he kept in the fridge that he usually kept for Cat and Madzie’s visits. He wasn’t a drinker at all but if there was ever a night that called for a nerve settling glass of something alcoholic, it was tonight. 

“Listen, when I get my stuff stashed away, how about I cook us dinner, to say thanks for letting me take up space.” Alec said, sounding enthusiastic. 

Magnus felt himself tensing. He wasn’t really sure about someone he’d met only that day rummaging around in his kitchen. 

“Why don’t you go have a shower and relax and believe me, I do know my way around a kitchen so I promise I won’t poison you. Or anything.” Alec looked very sincere in his offer and Magnus suddenly had visions of the tall dark-haired man in an apron slicing vegetable, and cooking something delicious on the stove.  
Then his shirt had disappeared.

Then the rest of his clothes were gone, just leaving the apron. 

Magnus shivered.

“Actually, a shower sounds good. If you’re sure you’re okay, I won’t be long.” 

“No, that’s fine, don’t rush, enjoy the hot water.” Alec urged.

A cold shower would be better, Magnus thought as he gave him a smile and then headed upstairs. 

Fifteen minutes later and dressed in a pair of comfortable pants and soft wool sweater, Magnus came down the stairs and was surprised at the wonderful smells that were coming from the kitchen.

He walked in to see Alec setting the small table, pots bubbling on the cook top and something that smelt even better in here, sizzling in a frypan.

“I found some stakes in the freezer, I hope that it was okay to use them?” Alec asked, as he laid a set of knives and forks beside the two plates. 

“Yes, that fine. Wow, it smells great, I hope you didn’t go to too much trouble. I usually open a can of something or have a frozen meal when I get home.” 

Magnus said, taking the glass of wine in hand that Alec had just poured him. 

“No, it’s no bother. I like cooking. My mom made sure that I could make a meal out of just about anything. Pretty handy skill when you’re trying to make a living with a camera. Have a seat and I’ll plate up.” 

Alec took their plates while Magnus sat down. 

“I feel like I should be the one doing this.” He said as he watched Alec putting the food in front of him. 

“It’s all good. I hope you like it.” Alec said taking the seat opposite.

The stake and the topping were to die for and the vegetables were cooked perfectly. It was like eating out in your own home. 

Over dinner, they chatted; Alec telling him about his career and some antidotes about some of the many shoots he’d been on. Magnus found himself losing himself in the light conversation, laughing at some of the things he was telling him about. 

“There was this one time, a friend of mine that ran this weird little place in the city, wanted to shake things up, so he got me to take shots of these people that were naked but had various decorations covering the interesting bits, right? 

It went pretty well, and the shots turned out much better than I’d thought they would, and the guy loved them. He had them blown up in these poster sized prints and plastered them all over the walls of this dive, and to make it even more weird, he’d decorated the space to make it look like it was Santa’s bedroom. Anyhow, the show opened, and he got quite a crowd and of course, there were journalists there from some of the leading art mags and things. 

There was this one guy, about mid-thirties or so, and he stopped looking at this one photo of this woman whose face was turned from the camera but her boobs and below her waist were sorta draped in tinsel. I remembered her from the shoot and she was older but really looked after herself, you know?

Anyway, this guy was really drooling over this picture and finally he went up to the owner and asked him if it was for sale and who the woman was. He said hell yeah, they were for sale and then he told the guy what the model’s name was. Next minute, this journo is on the floor, and when he comes to, he says that he’s just found out that the woman in the picture he’d been ogling was his mother.” 

Magnus began laughing along with Alec and found himself enjoying how his large hazel eyes crinkled around the corners as he did. It had been a long time since he had laughed like this. Really laughed, not just the few giggles he shared with Cat and Madzie. 

“You sure have had some interesting times.” Magnus said as he got up and began clearing the table. 

“Yeah, it’s taken me a while to get where I am, and it hasn’t all been a good time, but I suppose I can look back on them now. Thanks for letting me intrude into your life, Magnus. I’ve really enjoyed this.” Alec said as he helped wash the dishes and things he’d used.

“I have too. I usually am fine with my own company, but this is really nice too.” He said.

Later, he showed Alec where the spare room was and where he could store his things. After the exchanged good nights, he went to his room and got into bed.   
Maybe having a house mate for a few weeks wasn’t going to be as bad as he first thought. Especially a good looking one with a great sense of humour.   
But as he fell asleep, he tried to remind himself that this was only temporary, that after this show was done, he would be leaving town and Alec would be going onto whatever came next for him. 

He would have been lying if he had said the thought gave him a dull ache in the pit of his stomach


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus had been all set to do his usual morning walk, but Alec had gone for an early morning jog, and pronounced that today was the day that the first of the winter snow falls would begin.

Magnus had his doubts, I mean after all, the guy didn’t know the local weather patterns, he was probably just being optimistic about it, seeing as he was really looking forward to getting some snowy shots.

But Alec insisted that he drive him to the gallery before he headed out on his first day of photo taking. They just reached the gallery when the first white flakes began to silently fall. He’d misjudged him again. Magnus sensed a pattern here.

“Well, I’ll see you later. Hopefully this gets heavier and I can get some really pretty shots out of it.” Alec said as Magnus unlocked the door for he and Dot.

“I wouldn’t count on it. Its not usual for us to get heavy falls straight off. It mostly eases into it.” Magnus said.

They parted company with Alec giving him a small wave accompanied with a warm smile and Magnus headed for his office.

He had barely gotten inside the door when Dot started on him.

“Okay, so spill. What did you two get up to last night.” She plonked down in the chair on the other side of the desk and wriggled excitedly. Magnus hung his coat over the back of his chair before giving her a sour look and shaking his head.

“Will you stop? The man has better things to do with his time then go after some guy he’s only known for a few hours. Don’t you have your own love life to deal with?”

“Yeah, but yours is so much more interesting than mine. So, come on, tell me what you did together?”

Magnus could see there was no stopping her, so he gave in and told her about Alec cooking them dinner and the nice conversation that they had afterwards.

“Awww, how cute is that? Well, there is another point in the man’s favour, he can cook and he sounds like he’d be pretty self-sufficient. That’s got to rate pretty high on the boyfriend scale.”

“You are unbelievable, Dorethea. He’s not and nor will he ever be my boyfriend. Alec is a means to an end, just another artist that will hopefully boost our sales and notoriety. Yes, it was nice of him to cook dinner to say thank you, but it was just a friendly gesture, that’s all.”

Dot frowned. “What was he saying thank you for?”

“Oh, when he was unloading the car, he almost dropped his camera bag and I could it, er well, we sort of caught it together. He made far too big of a deal out of it if you ask me, saying that I saved his life.” Magnus wanted to sound off hand about the whole incident the day before, but it made him think about how warm and soft his hands had felt on his. His skin tingled at the memory and he gave an involuntary shiver.

Dot gave him a look.

“It’s cold in here, have you checked the heating?” Magnus said, trying to cover up from the true meaning.

“Um hm.” Dot said, one eye brow raised as she stood up and headed for the door.

“So what’s on the menu for tonight?” She gave Magnus a cheeky grin and left giggling before he could reply to her. He really hoped that Dot would get the message soon that he wasn’t interested in Alec Lightwood for any other reason than for business purposes.

Well, that’s what he was telling himself, anyway.

Once again, the weather contradicted Magnus’ earlier prediction and by mid-morning, the snow was coming down hard. Magnus had been in his office making further arrangements for the exhibition reception and when he went out to the gallery floor, he was surprised at the amount of white there was outside the large front windows.

God, I hope Alec is okay out there, he thought as he watched the curtain of white falling passed the glass. He ignored the slight twist in his insides that Alec’s welfare was the first thought he’d had, not that the weather might dampen any passing trade for the day.

Tonight, was the traditional lighting of the town Christmas tree in the square opposite the gallery and he could barely see the workers vainly trying to set it all up. Maybe they would have to postpone it because of the snow.

The afternoon seemed to drag, and Magnus found himself thinking more about what Alec was doing and if he was safe. He knew he was probably more than competent in looking after himself, but he didn’t know the area and that might lead to dangerous situations, especially if he had gone out to the skating pond alone.

He was just thinking about trying to call him when the front door opened, and a very snowy, pink faced Alec walked in. Magnus was relieved. He hadn’t realised how tense he had been over it until he felt his shoulders lowering from just below his ears.

Alec took off his thick all-weather coat and hat he was wearing. His mop of dark hair was damp and sticking up all over the place before he ran his fingers through it in an attempt to smooth it down.

Magnus suddenly had visions about what it would feel like if it had been his hands gliding through the midnight strands. God, he had to stop. Thinking things like that wasn’t helpful at all.

“Phew, it’s really coming down out there. You have such a pretty town, I had no problem getting some great shots out of it.” Alec said, excitedly as he came further into the gallery.

“I’m pleased to see that you’re okay. I was starting to worry that you might have gotten lost somewhere. Not knowing the area.” Magnus said slightly shocked that he had actually put voice to his earlier worries.

Alec grinned at him. “Thanks for the concern but this is nothing. I spent two weeks in Tibet in the mountains where it was snowing so hard, you couldn’t see your hand in front of your face and the wind was knocking us off our feet. But I could use some defrosting, how about we go get dinner somewhere and I can show you some of the pictures I got today?”

Magnus refused to look in Dot’s direction. He knew exactly what she would be thinking.

“Sure, just let me get my coat. I think we can close early tonight, Dorethea. I’m sure you would much rather be home then here.” Magnus said as he started for the office.

“Hey, why don’t you join us?” Alec said, looking in her direction.

Magnus held his breath for her reply. A much as he loved the woman, Dot’s match making skills would go into over drive if she came with them, but on the other hand, if she did go, then it would show her that Magnus was all business where Alec was concerned and then maybe she would give the whole concept of them getting together a rest.

“That sounds great. I was only going to go home and open a can of soup anyway before the tree lighting later. Thanks for asking me, Alec.” Dot’s eyes fairly sparkled at the idea of spending time with the two of them and she headed down to the office with Magnus to get her jacket.

“I hope you intend to behave yourself tonight.” Magnus said to her quietly as they got into their outer vestments.

“Magnus, I’m offended, I always behave myself.” Dot gave him an overly exaggerated injured look.

Magnus shook his head and headed for the gallery.

“Ha, have you noticed this?”

Dot’s comment had him pausing just before he turned the corner of the hall way.

She was stopped in front of the messy painting, looking hard at it. Magnus joined her and saw that there was another section that had become clearer.

It seemed to be an extension of the first scene of the side walk but this time there was a blueish tint where the path was. There was a mistiness to it as well, and it reminded him of trying to look through a sheer curtain.

“Did you see this before?” Dot asked him, pointing to the previous day’s reveal.

“Yes, I guess I didn’t look at it hard enough when Madzie found it.”

Magnus headed out and Dot followed, turning off lights and going out the door.

By some miracle, the snow had begun to ease, and the town council members where working furiously shovelling snow from paths and the square where the tree was being decorated.

“Looks like those guys will have their work cut out for them for the next few hours.” Alec commented as they headed for his car.

“The council’s motto is the show must go on whatever the weather. Or in this case, the lights must go on.” Dot said as they shuffled through the snow.

Magnus had no idea how it happened; maybe he had been distracted by watching the workers, but next minute, he felt himself lose his footing and he began to slip on the icy path.

“Urgh!” He called out as he felt himself falling and he had just enough time to try to brace for the impact of hitting the hard ground and the cold wetness of the snow when his feet went out from underneath him.

But it didn’t happen.

From out of nowhere, Alec was suddenly behind him, his strong arms going under his and stopping his descent to the icy side walk.

“Whoa there! Are you okay?” He asked, still supporting his weight.

Magnus was still laying slightly backwards, about a foot from the snowy path, with an upside-down view of Alec’s handsome face, that held a look of genuine concern. Why wasn’t he letting him back up?

“I’m- I’m fine. Wow, thank you for that. I felt myself going and I just couldn’t seem to stop. I guess it’s my turn to reward you for saving my life.” Magnus said, completely held in place by that pair of rich brown green eyes.

“No thanks necessary, I’m just glad I caught you. Can’t have you damaging yourself before Christmas.” Alec said, smiling softly. The few minutes they’d stayed there, felt like they had been frozen along with the side walk and it wasn’t until Dot cleared her throat behind them that Alec helped Magnus back on his feet.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Alec checked, putting a steadying hand on his upper arm. Even though it was very cold, and his coat was a heavy material, Magnus could feel a heat running though him where Alec’s hand was touching. Okay, enough. He’d given Dot enough ammunition to fire at him for one night.

The three of them went to the diner and Dot made it a point of dumping her bag and coat on the seat beside her so that Magnus had no choice but to sit beside Alec. He immediately felt uncomfortable and on edge in spite of the relaxed meal they had shared the night before.

While they waited, Dot regaled Alec with some local tales and pretty soon he was laughing at her banter. Magnus tried to do the same but being in this close a proximity to Alec was testing out his nerve.

The booths weren’t overly big, so he was sitting close enough to him that he could feel his body heat warming him. Oh god, open the ground up and swallow me now, he thought looking at the ceiling as the muscle in his jaw twitched.

The man even smelt great; a mix of outdoors and a musky cologne that was doing strange things to his heart rate. Why had he agreed to this? He should have just said that he wanted to go home.

Their food came and there were various sounds of approval and when Alec asked him if he was enjoying his, Magnus said he was but in truth, it was like eating cardboard and swallowing rocks.

After dinner, and the rest of the diners started heading for the square, Alec said he wanted to grab his camera from the car.

Magnus wasn’t sure what was spiking his pulse rate more; thinking about what Dot was about to say to him now they were alone or the last hour that he had spent in a totally tortured state beside Alec.

“Are you okay? Did that near-death experience do something to you that we aren’t aware of?” Dot asked as they paid for the meals and went out to wait for Alec to catch them up.

“No, I’m fine.” Magnus said, but he refused to look at her.

“Yeah, and I’m Santa Claus.” Dot said sarcastically.

“Is that so? You were cleopatra last week.”

“Just stop. You hardly said a word all through dinner. Alec is such a great conversationalist and from what you said about last night, I’d have thought you would have been more relaxed about it. Geez, Magnus, I’ve seen livelier garden gnomes.”

Magnus was about to put in a protest, but Alec came back with his camera bag and they walked over the road towards the huge tree.

Magnus hadn’t been to any of the regular town ceremonies since he had returned from the city. He had great memories of going to them with his parents, both as a child and an adult but when he came back home, and they were no longer there, it just didn’t seem the same anymore. The joy had gone out of it for him and he stayed away.

This was the first tree lighting he had gone to and he felt like a stranger even though he had been back for years now. The town band was playing Christmas carols and a good crowd was forming. Little kids ran around chasing each other laughing while their parents talked in groups.

Suddenly, Magnus was grabbed around the legs from behind.

“Uncle Magnus! You came!”

He smiled and turned to see Madzie beaming up at him from beneath a bright pink knitted cap and a scarf that wound around her neck and covered most of her lower face.

“Of course, Sweet Pea, I told you I would.”

“But you’ve said that for the last ten years and you never do it.” Madzie’s little brows knitted together and she put her hands on her hips in displeasure.

Magnus mimicked his little adopted niece. “And how exactly would you know that if you’ve only been around for the past six?” He asked her, raised his brows in question.

“I think someone needs to keep her nose out of grownup business.”

Cat came up behind her daughter and reached around putting the tip of a finger onto the little button just sticking out of the warm winter clothing.

“Small ears, big mouth.” She smiled, pushing the cap down over Madzie’s eyes, getting an annoyed giggle in response.

“So, where’s your photographer?” Cat asked looking around.

Magnus searched the crowd and saw Alec, his face more lit up then any Christmas tree. He was walking around, asking various people if he could take their photo and they all agreed readily.

He laughed along with the kids as he took shots of them throwing snow balls or making lop sided snowmen off the sides of the paths. He looked like he was in his element.

Madzie saw a school friend and took off to play with her and a group of other kids that were in the middle of a snowballs fight.

Alec headed towards where Magnus, Dot and Cat were standing and Magnus saw Dot’s not so covert attempt at signalling Cat that the tall, dark haired guy coming towards them was Alec.

He came over to them, cheeks pinked from the cold, a light dusting of snow in his hair and on his shoulders, smiling broadly.

“I’ve gotten some great shots; this place is perfect.” He said.

“Alec, this is my good friend Catarina and the little pink bundle that’s tearing around here somewhere is her daughter Madzie.” Magnus introduced.

“Hey there, great to meet you. What a great place to bring up kids, huh? You’re so lucky.” He said, and Magnus could tell that he really meant it. Their little town had completely won the big city photographer over.

The mayor then made a speech and then everyone counted down from 10 before he flipped a switch and the tree blazed into life. A round of applause and the hum of oohs and ahhs filled the air. The crowd were asked to encircle the base of the tree and sing, Oh Christmas Tree.

Magnus was about to try to back out of it, but Dot had grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the festive display. The song began, and someone grabbed his other hand as he softly started to sing. Suddenly, he was a little boy again, standing between his parents, holding their hands and singing the same song. The memory bittersweet and he had to blink rapidly for a few minutes to stop his eyes from prickling.

He heard a soft click and he turned to see Alec with his camera pointed right at him and he felt his face heating. Great, another reason why he hadn’t wanted to do this. He certainly didn’t want any photos of him looking completely miserable amid all this joy and happiness.

“It’s really pretty, isn’t Uncle Magnus.” Madzie’s little voice said and he looked down to see that it had been her that had taken his hand before.

“Yes, it is, sweet pea. Very pretty.”

After it was all over and the tree stood in the centre of the square like a beacon for the season, they all said good bye and Magnus and Alec went back to his car and headed for home.

It was a quiet few minutes; each of them found themselves lost in their own thoughts. Alec pulled into the driveway and they headed inside.

“How about a cup of hot chocolate?” Alec suggested, standing in the door way leading to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry, but I think I’ll just go to bed. It’s been a long day and I think hot chocolate will keep me awake. You help yourself though. Good night, and thanks again for catching me.” Magnus said starting up the stairs.

He didn’t miss the small look of disappointment on Alec’s face, but it only showed for a few seconds before he smiled and nodded. “No problem. See you tomorrow, Magnus.”

Magnus laid in bed staring at the dark ceiling. He was wide awake, even without the sweet warm drink. Maybe he should have had one after all. But he didn’t think he could be that close to Alec again without his thoughts running away from him.

He had never believed in fate; he always believed if you worked hard enough, you created your own destiny and luck. But tonight, as he lay there in the dark of his bedroom, the same room he had grown up in, he couldn’t help feeling that someone out there had decided that they would throw everything he was against at him.

He hadn’t had a real relationship with anyone since a brief time with a girl in college. It had only lasted a few weeks and ended when he realised that it wasn’t her he liked but her twin brother.

It had been a disaster, so he had kept his sexuality to himself ever since. Cat and Dot were the only people who the truth and they knew him well enough not to say anything, even though he had never actually come out and said anything.

There had been no one who had sparked his interest since he had moved back so his love life had been non-existent expect for the occasional incidences where Dot tried to fix him up with someone new to town. But each time she had failed to get them passed a first meeting, so she had sort of given up.

Until now, that was. It felt like she was having a field day with Alec being here.

But this attempt to end his single status would be doomed to fail as well, Magnus knew it. But it was like a cruel joke for life to pull it on him on the eve of his 30th birthday. Tall, dark, handsome, funny, talented, all the things that would have normally ticked all Magnus’ boxes where a potential boyfriend would be concerned. But it was all too late. He had made up his mind he was leaving, as per his vow.

There was no point even trying, even if he thought that Alec would be remotely interested in him which he wouldn’t be. How could he? The man didn’t even know that he liked other men and he had no idea what Alec’s last boyfriend had been like. He must have been someone pretty fantastic to be with Alec, and someone very understanding about his work taking him away quite a bit.

He remembered Cat saying that he’d recently broken up with someone and he wondered what the reason for that was, but he couldn’t imagine asking him about it. That would be too personal.

As Magnus felt his eyes getting heavy finally, his last thoughts were that he felt so torn about his impending move. On one hand, he would miss Cat, Madzie and Dot and the other people he’d known for so long but on the other side of things, he just wanted to start his new life already. Who knew, maybe by this time next year, he’d have found someone special to share his life with and Cat and Madzie could come visit him in the city and have Christmas with him there.

He’d been hoping that this last few weeks would go by as calmly as things had been for the last ten years, but it didn’t look like it was to be. Life was throwing the book at him for his last days and it would be a test of his resolve to get through it.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the weather was clear, so Alec headed out to scout around for more potential photo opportunities after he had insisted on dropping Magnus at the gallery.

It seemed that everything was out to test his patience. The caterer for the exhibition that Dot had hired, pulled out, and they scrambled to find another one that was available on such short notice at the worst time of the year for last minute changes of plans.

Thankfully, by lunch time, the problem had been solved but it had meant hiring someone from the city to fill in which meant extra travel expenses. It this show didn’t go well, it was going to be hard to absorb the extra cost. So much was riding on its success.

After he returned from getting something to eat, the printer emailed him a sample of the pamphlets that he’d ordered for the event and of course, they had gotten the date wrong. Magnus called them, and an argument ensued when he was told that they had printed the date as it was given to them and had started the run already.

Luckily, thanks to Dot’s great book keeping skills and office management, he had a copy of the original email he had sent them which clearly stated the correct date of December 24th. The man backed down quite quickly after that and told him that the additional cost for the unusable flyers would be waved.

By the time Alec had returned to the gallery, Magnus was more than ready to go home.

“Hey are you hungry? I was just over at the Inn and they have Italian night happening and it smelt really good, wanna go?” Alec asked him, before he headed for the office.

“Ah, it’s been a hell f a day and…….” Magnus started but Dot chimed in.

“I’ve been there with Bruce and I can tell you it’s really good. You should go, boss.”

“And Bruce is….?” Alec asked her.

“Oh, Bruce the baker, my boyfriend.” Alec smiled back at her.

“His name is Bruce and he’s actually a baker, I love it.” He laughed.

“Oh, you haven’t heard the full story, there’s Clare the caterer and Imogen that runs the Inn. We did have a mechanic called Mike, but he left a while ago.” Dot told him.

Alec was in fits of laughter. Magnus couldn’t help but smile at his mirthful display. He was one of those people that laughed with their whole face.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe this place. It’s pure gold, I’m so glad I came. Seriously.” Alec was wiping his eyes and trying to catch his breath.

“Yes, well that’s probably where I’ve gone wrong, Magnus the Gallery owner doesn’t fit into the scheme of things around here.” He said a little wirily before leaving Alec and Dot to get his coat and close his office.

He turned into the small hall and happened to turn his head as he passed the mystery painting.

He frowned and stopped. He’d be damned if there wasn’t another section on it that seemed to make sense.

This one was further up from the others, about half way and a little to one side. It was a window, and behind the pane he could make out a table with a cup sitting on it. He could even see steam rising from the brown looking contents. It could have been tea, or even hot chocolate, what ever it was it was hot.

A tingle ran up the back of his neck and Magnus’ heart quickened a little. This painting was starting to get weird. There was no way that these clear images had been on it when Madzie first showed it to him.

But what was the alternative explanation? That it was some magical painting, prophesizing what was about to happen? Magnus rubbed his eyes and gave an involuntary shiver. He really must be losing it if he thought that was even a remotely feasible solution.

“Hey, stop admiring that mess and go admire something worth looking at, will ya?” Dot poked her head around the corner of the hall way, keeping her voice low but loud enough that it made Magnus jump. “You have a date to get to.”

Magnus gave her a stern look. “It’s not a date, thank you very much, it’s just dinner.”

Dot rolled her eyes. “Hello? Two guys, a quiet restaurant, low lighting, good food, sparkling conversation? One guy asks the other? That’s a date, boss.”

Magnus opened his mouth to protest further but knew it was useless; when Dot got into match making mode, there was no stopping her. The best thing to do was to just leave.

When they got to the Inn, he was surprised to find out that Alec had already made reservations for them. He looked at Alec in surprise but didn’t bother saying anything more about it until they were sitting at the table looking over the menu.

“So, can I add fortune teller to your list of talents?” Magnus asked from behind the large laminated card.

“Sorry?” Alec was either playing it coy, or he really didn’t know what he was referring to.

“You’d made reservations when you were here. What if I had said no?”

The realisation spread over his face and he smiled. Magnus saw a hint of colour rising on his cheeks.

“Well, I was sort of hoping that you wouldn’t turn me down and the alternative was to either eat alone, which I’m quite used to by the way, or try to talk Dot into taking your place. But I’m sure she would have wanted to get home to Bruce the baker.”

Magnus gave a small chuckle. “Oh I’m sure you wouldn’t of eaten out by yourself too many times.”

Alec fixed him with a raised eye brow that was doing funny things to his insides. He leaned forward, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, his elbow on the table. “And why would you think that, hm?”

Oh god, the guy needed to dial down the smoulder, for heaven’s sakes or Magnus felt he was in real danger of bursting into flames. Heat was rising in his face now.

And other areas of his body as well, but he was determined to ignore that.

Business, purely business.

“Well, y-y-you know, I just thought with your job and everything that you would have to wine and dine people for various reasons.”

Was it hot in here or was it just him?

Alec’s deep hazel eyes twinkled brightly, and it had nothing to do with the soft overhead lighting or the hundreds of little fairy lights that were draped over the window frames near where they were seated.

“So, you think that was my motivation for asking you to dinner? A wine and dine or a booze and schmooze to get you to like my work?”

Magnus fidgeted in his seat, shit, had he really stuffed things up already? The last thing he wanted was for Alec to think he didn’t want him here.

“Oh no, no, that’s not……” He stammered, but Alec cut him off.

“Magnus, I asked you out for dinner for several reasons. One, you live here, you know the people and can tell me what I might expect for a response to my work. Two, you own the gallery I want to have that work shown in, it would be nice to get to know you for that reason. Three, we’re living under the same roof. Call me old fashioned but I kinda like to know the person I’m sharing close quarters with.

But the real reason is that I just wanted to get to know you as a person. You’re an interesting guy, Magnus and I’d love to know more about you.”

Magnus’ throat suddenly felt like he hadn’t had anything to drink in days. He reached for the glass of water on the table and took a few mouthfuls. Alec smiled at him.

“This makes you nervous, doesn’t it? Is it because I’m gay?”

Magnus nearly choked on the water he’d just taken a gulp of. He covered his mouth with a napkin as he coughed and spluttered, feeling his face blaze with embarrassment.

“God no, no, of course not. Please, don’t think that. It’s just, well, I’m not used to being asked out for dinner by a guy and then had such a candid conversation with him.” Magnus managed to say when he’d recovered. Now it was Alec’s turn to look surprised.

“You’re kidding? Really? I just thought that, wait, damn, are you straight? Have I put my foot in it up to my knee? Because if you are, I’m really sorry about that, I………”

“No, no, you were right. I’m not, straight. I didn’t think it was that obvious that I wasn’t but…”

“Why do I get the feeling you aren’t used to talking about your sexuality very much?”

Alec’s voice had been respectfully low and there would have been no way any of the other diners would have heard their conversation, but Magnus’ long standing practise of not talking about or displaying anything about what he thought of as deeply personal preferences, had his eyes darting around the room to make sure that there wasn’t someone staring at them.

Of course, no one was. They were all engaged in their own meal time discussions and enjoying the food.

“Can we talk about this another time? The middle of the Inn isn’t somewhere I want to talk about my choice in sex partners.” Magnus said, taking another sip of water. He ran a finger around the inside of his collar anxiously. It felt like it was choking him right now.

“Who was talking about sex partners, I was just giving you a compliment, that’s all. You’re a good-looking guy, Magnus, if no one has told you that before, then they need their eye checked.”

Before Magnus could make any further comment, the waitress came over and took their order. A momentary reprieve from what Magnus had deemed a very awkward conversation, on his side, at least.

Alec must have picked up on his discomfort because for the rest of the time they were there, he talked about everything but. Magnus felt himself slowly relaxing again; when Alec wasn’t trying to delve too deeply into his private life, he was a great dinner companion.

Magnus loved the way he got so animated when he began talking about his work; how he found the subject, set up the shot and took the picture. He told him how he had sat for hours just waiting for the right light for a particular photo he’d taken. It had been well worth the trouble, he said, the picture had made the cover of a well-known photography magazine.

“You know where I want to go? Australia, the top end, to a place call Uluru. It’s this gigantic red rock in the middle of nowhere and they say that you can sit there for hours and never see it the same colour twice. Especially at sunset. It would be amazing to try to capture that or at least as much of it as I could.” Alec said.

“It sounds fascinating. It must be wonderful to travel.” Magnus said as they finished their delicious meals.

Alec paused, a piece of garlic bread half way to his mouth. “You mean, you’ve never travelled anywhere?”

“No, I’ve always been too busy with either training for my career or working for it. There never seemed to be any time, especially since I came back here. When you are the sole owner and operator of a very small business, there isn’t much wiggle room.”

“But what about Dot? She seems more than capable. I bet she’d love the chance to run the place on her own.”

“Yes, you’re probably right.” Magnus said, sipping the last of his wine. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Alec that his words had more truth in them then he knew. He intended to hand the gallery over to her as soon as the house was sold and final arrangements had been made for his transition to the city.

After a small argument about who should pay for their dinner, resulting in Magnus insisting on covering the bill, they headed back to the house.

By now, all the neighbours had finished decking their houses out with lights, decorations and wooden displays of every description. Even though he had no intention of doing the same, Magnus couldn’t help feeling just a little sorry that his own house stood among the others, dark and plain.

They got inside, and Alec said he’d start a fire.

“You don’t have to do that, you’re the guest.” Magnus complained.

“How about you do it then, and I’ll fix us an after-dinner drink?” Alec suggested.

“Okay, sounds good.” Magnus smiled, and he organised the kindling and went outside to get the wood.

In no time at all, a warm, friendly fire was burning in the grate. They hadn’t turned on any lights, but the soft warm glow of the flames was light enough for now. Alec came out from the kitchen carrying two red mugs.

Magnus hadn’t been expecting this; when he had said an after-dinner drink, he thought he meant something more on the alcoholic side, but the wisps of steam rising from the mugs and the white fluffy clouds that were mounded on the top looked way more inviting.

They sat on either end of the small sofa that was opposite the fire place and Alec handed him the mug.

“My own special version of hot chocolate. Guaranteed to be the fitting end to a great meal and the start of warm conversations.” Alec said as he held up the cup in a small toast like fashion.

“Thanks.” Magnus said, smiling before he took his first careful sip.

Yeah, okay, the man wasn’t just a talented artist, he knew how to make killer hot chocolate as well. The warm, rich drink glided down his throat, coating his tongue and leaving a very pleasant warm trail all the way to his stomach.

“Hmmm, it’s like a big warm blanket for your insides.” He said appreciatively licking his lips.

Alec gave a chuckle. “Ha, that’s one I haven’t heard before but it’s a perfect description. My crazy sister calls it sex in a cup, but I think that’s going a little too far.” Alec’s eye brows shot up and Magnus couldn’t help the small giggle that bubbled out from him.

“Your sister sounds like fun.” He said, wriggling into the soft cushions of the sofa.

“Yeah, she’s great value. Her name’s Isabelle but we call her Izzy. She’s a bartender at this popular night club in the city but I think her true calling is professional rebel. She sure has tried out my mom and dad’s patience on more than a few occasions.” Alec said.

He’d taken off his shoes at some point and had folded his long legs up onto the sofa and looked totally at ease, sitting there cradling his hands around the cup. Magnus was trying very hard not to look at them as much as his brain was trying to get him to.

They looked strong yet gentle, large yet not overwhelmingly so. His spine tingled as he thought about how they had felt against his own when he had caught the camera bag and they had touched. It had only been the briefest of contact, but it had sent a warmth coursing through him he had never known before.

No, stop, you can’t think about that sort of thing, he told himself. It must be the setting. Warm fire, hot drink.

Hot photographer.

Magnus checked himself and forced his eyes and mind on the flames in the hearth.

“So what has she done that has been so rebellious?” He asked, taking another mouthful of his drink.

“Oh where do I start. Do you want to hear about how she wanted to pierce her own nose when she was twelve, and mom came into the bathroom and surprised her and she stuck the needle in before she was ready, saw the tiniest drop of blood, screamed and the passed out on the floor, hit her front tooth on the way down and ended up making mom and dad spend a lot of money at the dentist getting her tooth fixed? Or the time when she was sixteen when she decided she wanted a tattoo and. Of course, our parents said no but that was like a personal challenge to Izzy.

She somehow found someone’s older brother that was an aspiring tattoo artist, in the loosest sense of the word, to do it. It was supposed to be a pair of doves but ended up looking like two naked chickens and mom and dad refused to let her get it fixed up until after she was twenty-one.

We went around making chicken noises at her for a while after that.”

Magnus laughed at the stories. Izzy really did sound like someone worth getting to know. He wondered if she ever came to her brother’s shows? He would love to see that tattoo.

“I have to ask; did she ever get it fixed?” Magnus said.

“Ha, yeah, a year ago. They did a good job too. She now has a rose on the small of her back but hey, I really miss those chickens.” He giggled.

Magnus couldn’t help joining in. Alec had an infectious laugh and his little giggles where so sweet. Such a light sound, not what you would expect someone of his size with that deep mellow voice he had to come out with. It was too endearing.

They both sat silently for a few minutes, enjoying the last of the hot chocolate and watching the fire dance in the hearth. It was so nice to feel so relaxed, warm on both the inside and the outside. Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so at ease, especially in the company of someone whom he had only just met.

He had to admit, it felt pretty good when the alternative was that he sat there alone watching TV or reading a booking.

“So, tell me about yourself. About your family.” Alec said, watching him.

“There’s not much to tell really. I’m afraid my life isn’t close to being as exciting as yours. I grew up here, went to college, majoring in art history and then went to work in one of the top galleries for two years after that. Mom and dad were still here but then they both passed away within twelve months of each other and so I had to come back here to settle the estate and decide what I was going to do with the house and everything.

I’ve always wanted my own gallery and I knew I probably would never have been able to afford one in the city so finding the space here was the alternative. I was able to renovate this place and get the store and make it into the gallery, thanks to mom and dad, even though they never got to see it.” The memory of that suddenly made him sad.

“They had always been so supportive of me, they would have loved seeing me get the gallery and be an outlet for all the local artists. I miss them a lot.” Magnus felt his eyes prickle and he blinked several times to rid himself of the unshed tears.

“Sorry, I should be over that by now.” He said, giving Alec an apologetic smile.

“Hey, don’t apologise. And there’s no time limit on missing someone, especially a parent. Just makes you human. It’s nice to see someone in touch with their feelings like that. So, did they support you when you came out?”

Magnus, at first was about to ask him what he meant but then it dawned on him. Oh god. They had somehow circled back to this again.

“I, I didn’t really ever come out. Not to them, and not really to anyone else, either.” He turned his eyes downwards, looking blankly into the empty cup.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Alec moving closer to him. Butterflies started fluttering in his stomach. If ever there was a bad time for this feeling, it was now. He seemed to be the king of bad timing lately.

“So they didn’t know that you were…..” Alec softly prompted.

“Bi, I’m, bisexual, I guess.”

It was the first time in his life that Magnus had ever uttered the words out loud. He had worked out how he felt while in college and had that all too brief time with that girl but then got a crush on her twin brother.

He had loved his parents dearly, but they had very different values to most people. Magnus had always put it down to living in the small town and he knew that ‘coming out’ to them would be disastrous so he kept his feelings to himself and got very skilled at dodging questions about girl friends or lack thereof.

Both Cat and Dot seemed to know even though he had never said anything to them, but they also knew him well enough to keep it to themselves, except for when they got it into their heads to try to fix him up with someone. Having Alec here was match making nirvana for them, no doubt.

Even though he knew it was silly to think that way at his age, he still felt embarrassed to admit it finally. But at the same time, a weight felt like it had been lifted a little from his mind.

Alec reached out and lightly put his hand on his where it was resting on his thigh. Magnus’ heart jumped out of his chest almost and he looked at Alec.

“Magnus, its okay. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Being bi, gay, or whatever your orientation is, should be embraced. It makes you who you are. How and who you are attracted to shouldn’t be something to be hidden away. Love in any shape or form is what’s important and if you find that person, you should hang onto them with both hands.”

Magnus sat there and listened to Alec’s words. No one and he meant, no one, had ever talked to him like this before. Even Cat and Dot, god love them, had never said anything to him about it and he knew that they would be more than supportive of his choices.

It was a whole new experience for him and as uncomfortable as it made him feel right now, it was almost as if he was looking through a crack in a doorway to a place he’d never thought he could go to. That he’d been too afraid of going to.

Meeting someone like Alec who had not only looked though that door but had flung it wide open and walked boldly in, gave him the smallest hope that maybe it was possible to so the same thing.

He realised that Alec still had his hand on his and he pulled it out for his reach. Small steps.

“It’s okay to feel attracted to someone, Magnus to let them in. It’s a part of life you don’t want to deny yourself. Everyone deserves to feel love and to be loved by another person.” Alec said, his voice low.

“This is extremely new ground for me, Alec. I’ve never allowed myself to think about things like this. I had a bad experience in college and I guess that stopped me. Even after mom and dad weren’t here anymore and I could have finally begun to explore that part of me, I didn’t. I guess by then I just got too comfortable with being in denial and not willing to take the risk.”

“I understand, but don’t you see? You have taken risks in your life by opening your gallery here. There was no guarantee that it would work but you did it anyway. Finding someone and letting someone in is just the same. It could work, it could not. But better to of tried then to always be wondering what if.”

“Have you ever…” Magnus wasn’t sure how to broach the subject. He had known about his ex-boyfriend from Cat but he didn’t want to dredge up any bad memories for him.

“Yeah. I’m surprised that you didn’t know about Elliot. One of the biggest downfalls to being even slightly well known in the public eye, is that when you get your heart broken, you can’t keep it to yourself, the whole world gets to hear about it.

We’d been together about a year and a half and it was great. He was a journalist, so he was good about the whole travelling thing because he had to go away a lot too. We even went together a few times. But when I started getting recognised for my work and things began to go well for me, he began to change.

At first, I thought it was because he didn’t like sharing me with the general public or that our schedules clashed a fair bit. We began having arguments more often and he got very distant. I went out of town for a week after one of these fights and I decided to come back early as a surprise. You know, try to make it up to him, do something nice like go out for dinner.

I walked into the apartment and heard his voice in the bedroom and I went in and found him and another guy in bed together. Our bed, which made things twice as bad. It didn’t end well, as you can imagine. And to top it all off, because I wanted what I’d put into the place, furniture and things, he told a fellow journo friend that worked for some trashy tabloid that it had been me that had cheated and the next thing I knew, some very private photos were splashed all over the front over of this magazine for the whole world to see.”

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry, Alec. That would have been so awful. How the hell did you deal with that?”

“No apology necessary, Magnus. What’s done is done and today’s news is tomorrow’s recycling and my history. I just picked the wrong guy, that’s all. Thankfully I had a lot of support from my family and friends, I wouldn’t have gotten though it without them I don’t think. But it hasn’t stopped me wanting to try again. But it has made me more selective of who I let into my life. Lesson learned.”

Alec smiled at him. It was a warm knowing smile and his face was serious for a few minutes before his eyes regained that twinkle of happiness again and he gave a chuckle.

Magnus frowned, what the heck was he laughing at?

“Do you know how cute you look with cream on your nose?” He said and before Magnus had time to react, he had reached out a finger and gently wiped the tip of his nose with it. Magnus sat there frozen to the spot and then his mouth fell open when he put the finger into his mouth, licking it off.

His nerves went haywire. His whole body felt like it had been hooked up to a power supply and he forgot how to breath for a few seconds. That was the hottest thing he’d ever seen someone do right in front of him. All the air had gone out of the room suddenly. Alec was looking at him, a little worriedly.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Magnus grabbed their mugs and stood took quickly to his feet. He had to put distance between he and what he was feeling right now for Alec. It couldn’t happen, and his mind was charging way too far ahead in a direction it had no right to be going.

“I need to get some sleep. Thanks for the drink, Alec. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Magnus said and hoped that his voice wasn’t shaking as much as it sounded in his own head.

As he went up the stairs feeling his heart still racing more than it should have been, a small voice in his mind kept repeating to him; “that’s right, you chicken, run away. You’re getting to be an expert on it.” Magnus couldn’t think of a time when he had actually run away from his problems but be knew that by denying himself and by pushing his true feelings as far away as he could, it was his heart, not his legs doing the running.


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time in as long as Magnus could remember, he overslept and woke the next morning already ten minutes behind his normal morning routine.

Some nasty little voice inside his head was standing there tapping its foot and saying, see? This is what happens when you open yourself up too much. He ignored it, he didn’t have time to deal with any shit like that right now.

He rolled over to get out of bed and stopped as he sat up. On his bedside table was a travel mug and a little folded note with his name on it. His breath hitched when he saw a tiny white flower beside it. Dear god, he couldn’t breathe.

He reached out a shaking hand and picked up the note and read it.

Magnus,

You were sleeping so soundly when I left and looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to disturb you. You looked like you could use the extra zzzz’s. I really enjoyed last night, and I’ll see you at lunch time.

Alec x

X?

X?

Oh crap, what did that mean?

Magnus’ mind was racing for a non-attraction related solution. Maybe he was just being sweet and wanted to do something nice for him. He was a friendly guy, it wasn’t out of the question that he would. And anyway, lots of people end letters with X afterwards, didn’t mean anything.

Yeah, the hell it didn’t.

By the time Magnus had gotten to the gallery, Dot thank god, had opened up and brought him coffee which he needed more than air right now. He had taken three sips of the one Alec had made for him while he rushed around showering and dressing.

Dot flew up from behind the reception desk like she was sitting on a spring when he came through the door.

“Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me!” She said to him, following him down to his office. He shot her a look as he took off his coat and hung it on the back of his chair. He could play dumb and say he had no idea what she was talking about, but that would be futile and a waste of time.

“It was dinner, Dorethea, just dinner.”

“Oh, sure it was, and I’m the queen of England.” Magnus gave her a sarcastic look.

“ Have you thought about seeking help for your multi personality disorder?” He rolled his eyes and sighed. Absolutely pointless.

“Okay, we went in, we sat, we looked at the menu, we ordered pasta and drinks, we ate, we went home.”

Dot gave him a sour look. “You’re no fun. And I’m willing to bet it was much more that that seeing as you’re late for the first time ever.”

“I’m late because I over slept. I haven’t been sleeping well with all the prep for this show. I just caught up with me, that’s all.”

“Nothing to do with any extra curricular activities when you got home, hmmmm?”

Magnus rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Haven’t you got work to do? Do I need to cut your pay for less hours?”

“Oh, you’re a spoil sport. No fun at all.” She huffed, sticking her bottom lip out in a childish pout.

“Yes, that’s me, the big mean boss, and the grinch, remember? Go get something done. Alec is coming back at lunch time and we need to have a sit down with him to make sure everything is set for the show.”

When Dot had gone, Magnus turned on his computer in readiness for the day. He smiled to himself as he thought of his manager’s attempt to get an insight to his personal life, which he kept very much to himself.

What would she think if he had told her about admitting that he was bisexual? If he knew Dot, and he did, all too well, the woman would have been squealing like a little kid and bouncing up and down before wanting to throw him a pride parade up the main street. God, he didn’t need that right now.

As he began to go through his emails, though, his mind wanted to go back to his and Alec’s candid conversation last night. As scary as it had been to say something like that to him, he had to admit that in a very small way, it had felt good. It felt like a step in the right direction; a small one in the scheme of things but a huge one for him personally.

That door that had been cracked open was now that bit wider and he was getting more of a view of what it was like on the other side. He was liking what he saw too.

It was lunch time before he knew it, and it wasn’t long before Alec’s deep voice sounded out in the gallery. Magnus found himself on his feet and going out of his office just a little too quickly, and once again reminded himself that this was a business deal, nothing else.

There was that flower though, his mind reminded him.

X,X.

He took in a deep breath just before he turned the corner and went out.

“Hey, ready for some lunch? I bet you didn’t get to eat this morning. I hope the coffee was okay that I left for you.” Alec said, his face pink from the cold weather.

Magnus ignored Dot’s raised eye brows and barely disguised smirk.

“Yes, thanks for that. I don’t know what made me over sleep like that. I guess I must have needed it.” Magnus said.

“Well, maybe it was because you weren’t weighed down by all that stuff.”

Magnus wanted to run back to the office and hide. He could practically hear her inner radar buzzing. God, please make him shut up now, before Dot explodes, he thought, and he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

“How about I go order some lunch and bring it back for us?” Dot suggested.

Magnus knew what she was up to; she wanted to get the two of them alone again and it just wasn’t going to happen.

“Why don’t we all go and get something. Maybe go see Bruce. His pies are good for a cold day.” Magnus said, and he gave Dot a look. She stuck out her tongue at him. Urgh!

“Okay, sounds good. Let’s go.” Alec said, and they headed the few doors down to the bakery and got pies and a few delicious looking tarts and slices.

They came back to the gallery and sat behind the reception desk and ate together.

Alec told them about how he had been out, harassing the residents all morning and how friendly everyone had been.

“You’re quite to popular guy around here, Magnus. Everyone spoke really highly of you.” Alec said in between bites of his steak and potato pie.

Magnus looked at him in surprise. “Really? I didn’t think I was that well known around town.”

“Have you forgotten you got branded the local boy made good when you came back here and opened this place? There are people around here that have known you all your life.” Dot said, licking cream from her fingers.

“Yeah, I happen to run into one of your old teachers and she couldn’t tell me enough times what a great student you were, even at such a young age but she wished that you hadn’t been so serious all the time.” Alec told him.

“Better to be serious and work hard for what you want than to clown around and get nowhere.” Magnus said, wiping his hands on a paper napkin. He had to hand it to Bruce the baker, the man could cook.

Like someone else we know?

How did you tell your inner voice to shut the hell up and mind its own business?

“Working hard is fine, but if you don’t love what you do while you’re doing it and enjoying the process, then I think you miss out on a lot.” Alec said, and Dot was nodding in agreement.

“You’ve reached what you were striving for now, boss, it wouldn’t hurt to take a breath and have a look at what’s around you now.” Dot said, and her eyes kept flickering towards Alec.

Magnus wanted to tell her to stop it but then Alec would wonder what was going on and he was pretty sharp, so he would probably figure it out. The last thing he wanted was to have the guy thinking that he was interested in him beyond the business side of things.

But the trouble was, it was getting harder and harder with each passing hour not to have him come creeping into his head.

“Alright, enough of the philosophy lessons, I think we should get started on the meeting about the exhibition, don’t you?” Magnus said, standing up to take his trash to the bin.

He headed down to his office to get the relevant paperwork before the meeting and didn’t know Dot had followed him until he turned around and saw her there. He startled. She was getting way too good at this.

“Okay, don’t you dare tell me that something isn’t happening between you two, cause I’m not going to believe a word of it.” She said in a hushed tone, leaning on the desk towards him.

“Well that’s up to you but there isn’t. He’s here for a show of his work, nothing else.” Magnus said, eyes flicking towards the door that Dot had neglected to close.

“Baloney, Magnus Bane. That guy is gone for you and you know it.”

“I most certainly do not, Dorethea and I think you need to stop over analysing every little thing that passes between us.”

“Magnus, the guy looks at you like you’re a piece of chocolate cake and he’s been on a sugar free diet for six months. Wake up!”

Magnus frowned at her and rubbed his eyes. This was getting beyond ridiculous. She needed to stop. He needed to forget that a bolt of lightning just tore up his spine at the very thought that her words might be true. That rotten little inner voice was standing there blushing furiously with a big grin on its face saying, “really?”

“Dot, I can’t and I wont have anything happen that might jeopardise this exhibition. You trying to shove Alec and I together is just a complete waist of time. I’m going as soon as the house gets sold and I’ll never see him again, in all likelihood. I’d appreciate it if you kept your over active imagination to yourself and stop the comments. Is that clear?”

Dot stood back up and her face had fallen a little. He didn’t want to make things hard between them, he really liked Dot but enough was enough. He was never going to reign his own wild thought processes in when she kept adding fuel to their fire.

The meeting went well; Alec was very happy with everything that had been arranged and Dot was nothing but professional. When they looked back out at the street, snow had begun to fall thickly once more.

“Hey, how about closing early and I’ll give you a lift home?” Alec suggested to him.

Magnus looked out at the silent white curtain on the other side of the window. No one was going to come out in this. And it might make Dot less sore at him for earlier.

“Okay, sounds good.” He said, and he went back to get his coat from the office.

Magnus was about to walk passed the painting when he saw that once again, a clear section had been revealed. This time it was a door with a wreath on it and part of the front of a house that seemed to have decorations on it. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

No, it couldn’t be.

He took a few steps back and his back hit the opposite wall and he looked at the painting from a distance. Oh, holy crap, how hadn’t he seen this before.

The painting was his house. That front door was his, even down to the brass door knocker and handle. But he didn’t have a wreath. It must have been painted from a year that it had one.

But how long had that crack been on the side walk, or the previous owners had owned the same red cups as the ones that Alec had made the hot chocolate in the night before?

Then he remembered how Alec had tripped on that same crack while admiring the little white flower near the fence. The same little white flower that had been beside his coffee cup this morning.

Magnus wasn’t sure what to think. There was no way to find out anything more about the painting’s origins. He’d never seen it before and he had no idea how long it had been in the attic, a place he rarely went. He swallowed and walked back to it and gently took it off the wall.

He examined the rest of the painting itself but there was no signature to be found and he turned it over, but it was just the discoloured back of the frame with its yellowing tape and scratched backing board. Could this be actually happening? Could somehow this damn thing be telling him what was about to happen in his life?

He could hear Dot’s footsteps heading his way and he quickly replaced it on the wall and went back out to the gallery.

It was a quiet afternoon. Alec had gone to his room to upload his pictures and begin to send the ones he thought would make the best shots for the show to the place that printed them for him.

Magnus had decided to read a novel after making a fire. It was a good way to spend a snowy day.

Around our o’clock when the light was beginning to fade outside, Alec came down from the spare room.

“It’s stopped snowing. Come out side for a bit, I want to see something.” He said, grabbing his thick jacket and his cap.

Magnus put on his own outdoor clothes and shoved his feet into a par of rubber boots he kept at the front door.

The light outside was magical. The late afternoon sun was sending a pink glow both in the sky and on the snowy ground. Alec was beaming. He had his camera in his hand, something Magnus hadn’t noticed before, and stepped off the porch and onto the front path.

Magnus followed him, and they ended up in the street, standing there looking down.

“Wow, this is beautiful. Look at it. The light, the white snow, the decorations on the houses. Just perfect.” He looked back at Magnus; plane facade.

“Well, almost.”

“Hey, how about we decorate your house? We could get Cat and Madzie over and have pizza for dinner, what do you think?” Magnus could hear the excitement in his voice.

“I wasn’t really going to…” Magnus started.

“Magnus, look at your street. God, it’s straight out of a Norman Rockwell painting. I need to get a shot of everyone’s houses with all the lights shining on the snow as the sun sets. Yours included. Come on. It’ll be great fun.”

Magnus knew he should have said no, that he wasn’t going to do it but then he thought of Alec losing a shot that he wanted to take and the show feeling like something was missing from it because of it.

“Okay, let me see if they are free for the afternoon.” He said in a resigned voice and Alec fist pumped the air and began taking photos.

He knew even before he called them, that Cat and Madzie would be all over the idea and when he did talk to Cat, he could hear the little girl squealing with delight and rushing around gathering coats, rain boots and scarves.

They arrived just as Alec and he were dragging out the decorations and lights from the garage. Madzie couldn’t contain herself and dove right in to the first box she found.

As the light faded, the festive lights grew brighter against the snow and Magnus found himself thoroughly enjoying himself. They hung the wreath, put up the lights and stood up the few wooden cut-outs he had. In between that, Alec ran around, switching from helping to decorate to taking pictures of them.

He stayed well clear of the snowball fight the three of them had but laughed heartily as he took shots of it from the porch.

When everything was done, and the lights were turned on, he stood at the top of the street in the almost darkness and pointed the lens down the street.

“Hey, let’s get Cat to take a picture of us just before the light gives out.” He said and handed her the camera.

Magnus looked at him.” What. Just us?”

“No, me too, me too.” Madzie sung and Cat herded them together in front of the house, Madzie standing in front.

“Move in a bit Magnus. I’m sure Alec won’t bite.”

What, Cat too? Geez, had she and Dot gotten together on this one?

He moved sideways a little more to where now he was brushing arms with Alec. Even though he had heavy layers on and so did he, Magnus could feel his warmth seeping through the layers. As Cat focused the shot, he felt an arm go around his back, a hand on his waist.

He didn’t want to react and spoil the picture. Running off like a startled rabbit would look stupid and immature. Cat was sure taking her sweet time taking this one photo, he thought and in spite of the biting cold that was making their noses all pink, the longer they stood there with Alec’s arm around his back, the more he could feel sweat dampening his top lip and brow.

“Okay, here we go, say Christmas.” Cat said from behind the camera.

They all called out the word and Magnus had to use every ounce of strength he had when he felt Alec’s fingers digging into his side, just a fraction too hard for it to be friendly.

And the thing that frightened him the most was, he reached around behind him and did the same thing back. He was really poking the bear where his good intentions were concerned but he was becoming increasingly aware that he was fighting a battle within himself that he was losing ground in by the second.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell my first prediction about getting this finished by Christmas Eve has fallen short I'm afraid. But I hope you continue to read it even after Christmas.

By the weekend, it had been nearly a week since Alec’s arrival and Magnus was surprised at how used to his presence he had become.

He had always been quite happy with his own company; a product of being an only child, no doubt, but he also enjoyed Cat and Madzie’s regular visits. He had grown used to coming home to an empty house, getting his own meals and then going to bed alone each night. 

But by Friday afternoon, he found himself looking forward to Alec’s company when he arrived at the house, sharing a meal with him and talking about a wide range of subjects until they went to bed. 

Alec had called him late on Friday afternoon and told him he was waiting for the sunset near the skating pond and wouldn’t be there to pick him up. Magnus felt a small wince of disappointment but he brushed is away and told himself to stop being ridiculous. The man was here to work, and that’s what he was doing.

He walked the short distance home and stopped out the front on the sidewalk, looking at the front of his house. He had to admit, the old place did look better with decorations and lights. It would be his last Christmas in the place so he was glad now that Alec had talked him into putting them up.

Magnus went in and turned the tree lights on as well, so that they would show from the street and then changed into a comfy old sweater and track pants and socks. After getting the fire started, he went into the kitchen to see what there was for dinner. 

He gave a grimace at the depleted contents of the fridge and freezer and wished he had thought to check it before he came home so that he could do a trip to the market. Ordering pizza looked like it might be the better option. 

He decided to wait for Alec and see what he thought about it and grabbed his novel he’d been reading and settled down on the sofa to wait. 

The warmth of the fire and the soft glow of the small lamp he’d turned on, gave a great air of relaxation and Magnus snuggled further down onto the sofa. He found himself thinking about them putting up the decorations the couple of days before, smiling to himself as he did. How Madzie had gone from one box to another, dragging out lights and decorations before they could put them up, her little face beaming with excitement.

He remembered the feel of the snow on his face when they started the snowball fight and how the few icy trickles of melted snow ran under the collar of his coat and shirt, making him shiver. And then there was how it had felt to have someone’s strong arm holding him, his fingers pressing into his side just above his hip, making the flesh under all the layers burn and tingle.   
Magnus hadn’t realised he had dropped off to sleep until there was a soft familiar voice right beside him, and something touching his face.

“Hey, sleepy head. I got pizza on the way home, hope that’s okay with you.” 

Magnus frowned and then blinked awake to see Alec squatting down beside him and rubbing the side of one finger down his cheek. Damn but that felt so good. Magnus smiled back at him before he was properly awake. 

“You look so contented, laying there like that. I almost didn’t want to disturb you but I didn’t want the pizza to get cold.” Alec said, his voice low, as he brushed his cheek with his finger once more.

There was something about the way he was looking at him that had Magnus wanting to melt into the sofa cushions. His heart started to beat faster and he began to struggle to sit up. 

Oh no, no, no, no, this couldn’t happen.

“T-thanks, I was going to get some anyway. I;; have to go to the market tomorrow I think.” He said, clearing his throat and trying not to let the heat that was rising within him from reaching his face.

“Well, it was lucky I got in first.” Alec smiled and they went out to the kitchen to get the pizza. 

As they sat back on the sofa while they ate, Alec told him about what he;d been doing all day and how beautiful the sunset had been. 

“The pond is iced right over now and there were a few people skating on it, it looked like fun. Why don’t we go tomorrow? Do you skate?”

“Oh, yes, I do skate but it's been a few years since I’ve done it. I think I’d spent more time on my butt then on the skates.” Magnus said. Alec gave a chuckle.

“Then it’s lucky that I’ll be there to help you then.” He raised his eyebrows and Magnus felt that jolt of something run through him. 

“Hey did you know about the Christmas dance out at that big barn about five miles out of town? I saw a sign for it while I was out that way earlier. It’s this Sunday night. We should go.”

Magnus was okay with the whole skating thing but a dance was another thing entirely. People. Dancing. Not a great idea.

“I don’t think….”

“Don’t dismiss the idea just yet. Let’s see what you think by Sunday, okay? It looks like it would be a great photo op?” Alec said, in a sing song voice. The man could charm the birds from the sky, Magnus thought as he finished off the last of his pizza slice.

The next morning after Alec cooked them breakfast, they headed off to the market. When Magnus was used to going at his usual time, there was barely anyone there and he was able to get what he needed and go home within a short space of time. 

Not so today.

Being the weekend, and close to Christmas, it felt like everyone in town was out and about. 

Great. 

Nearly every step they took, someone was saying hello to them and Alec was returning the greeting quite happily. The guy had only been in town for just short of a week and already he had made more friends than Magnus had in ten years. 

They went up and down the aisles of the market, Magnus taking what was needed off the shelves while Alec was finding a wide variety of things that he;d normally not even look at. The amount of potato chips and sweets were a little alarming but if that’s what he was used to eating, then he could have them.

“Oh that looks good.”

“Hmm, have you tried these? So yummy.”

“I have to have some of these, they’re my favourite.” 

Alec sounded more like a little kid than a grown adult, and Magnus was trying not to take notice of the looks they were getting. He was more than a little surprised that people were giving them the “aww how sweet” sort of a look than anything derogatory. Maybe he had misjudged his small hometown. 

They put the shopping onto the counter and Alec insisted on paying for at least half, after an argument about it as they stood there.

The young girl, dressed in a santa sweater and red hat, grinned at them as she put pressed the buttons on the register screen.

“You two are really cute together.” He giggled and Alec looked at her like she’d just given them the greatest compliment in the world. His eyes lit up and he gave her a big goofy grin.  
“Gee, thanks.” 

Magnus looked aghast at him. Was he serious, why didn’t he correct her? 

Magnus started gathering the handles of the bags and starting for the doors.  
Yeah, and why didn’t he correct her either?

They took the groceries home and put them away before Magnus dug out his skates and they headed for the pond. 

Neither of them had said anything about the girl’s remark while they had been packing things away but it wasn't long before Alec broke the silence.

“You know, this little place is so much more accepting than you think it is, Magnus.”   
“I’m not sure about that.” 

“Well you should be. Look at how nice people were today. No one cared that you were with another guy. They were just happy to see you together with someone, having a good time, even if it was just food shopping. You should really give them more credit.”

“I guess I’ve gotten too used to hiding how I feel. I think it’s a little late to change now.”

They had pulled up at the pond and Magnus looked out the window at the people all gliding over the smooth surface, laughing and enjoying themselves.

“Magnus, it’s never too late to learn to live and be happy in your own skin. I think it’s more than the right time that you started. You’re such a great guy and you deserve to be happy.” He reached over and have Magnus’ hand a squeeze. Warmth shot through him as he did and Magnus willed himself not to pull away again. 

He had to admit, the effort it took to keep up the façade he showed everyone else, was becoming increasingly harder to maintain. He had never thought about how he was acting and treating himself might be dragging him down and making him miss out on a lot of things he had never thought he’d deserved. 

Perhaps it was time for a change of heart.

They got out and went over to the wooden benches and put on their skates. Magnus was more than a little apprehensive about this; he hadn’t been exaggerating when he told Alec it had been years since he’d done this. 

Alec got on the ice first and took Magnus’ gloved hands in his.

“Let me guide you around first, okay? Just until you get the hang of it again.” He said and Magnus took a deep breath for courage and stepped out. 

The first lap around the pond was mostly spent with Magnus saying, “Whoa!, oh damn! Shit! I’m gonna fall!” but somehow, thanks in a large way from Alec, he managed to stay on his feet.   
The second lap was easier and half way around, Alec dropped one of his hands, but held the other firmly. He looked like he’d been born in skates, gliding over the mirrored surface with ease and grace. Magnus felt like a learner all over again but after about a half hour, he had regained his confidence enough to let go of Alec’s hand and skate on his own. 

It was a great afternoon, laughing and talking with the other skaters and when Magnus almost collided with another person and lost his footing, Alec was there in a flash beside him, arms going around his waist just as they both fell sideways into a snowbank just off the pond.   
They both laid there laughing for a few minutes, before the damp and cold began to seep through clothes and Alec rose to help him up. 

When the light began to dim, Alec went to get his camera and took some candid shots. Magnus took a final lap on his own and smiled to himself as he felt the cold breeze against his skin. He had forgotten how much fun it was to do this. It was so freeing and he wondered if this might be wht flying felt like.

But by the time they got back home, Magnus was beginning to feel the after effects of what he’d been doing. He got out of the car, groaning at his stiff and sore muscles.

“A bit sore, are we?” Alec asked him as they got in the house.

“I feel about a hundred years old right now. Urgh, I’d forgotten about this part when I agreed to go.” He said, through gritted teeth, rubbing his smarting shoulder.

“Why don’t you go have a warm shower and I’ll rub your muscles for you when you get out?” Alec suggested.

Of course that little inner voice of Magnus’ was jumping up and down, fist pumping the air in delight at the thought of his hands on his body.  
Holy shit, could he really do this? 

“Oh o-okay.” He stammered and then headed up to the bathroom.

The warm water went a long way in alleviating his aches and pains but he still felt stiff and sore.   
He’d put on his old sweater and track pants again and he came down the stairs to see Alec waiting for him in the living room.

“Okay, hop on here.” He said, patting the surface of the sofa. 

Magnus felt his heart beginning to beat faster as he went around and sat down. Why had his mouth gone so dry?

Must be the warmth of the fire that Alec had started while he;d been upstairs.  
Alec put his hand son his hips and looked at him sternly. 

“Now how an I going to get to all those sore spots when your sitting there like that? Take that sweater off and lay down.” 

Oh hell no!

“I- I don’t’ think……” Magnus began to stutter but Alec wasn't going to give in.

“There’s no need to be shy around me, Magnus. We’re just two guys. Hello? Same equipment, right?” 

He was right of course, but Magnus had never taken his shirt off in front of anyone else except his doctor and even that had been a while ago. Alec sighed and put a hand over his eyes.

“There, see? Cant see a thing. Strip.” He said. 

Magnus closed his own eyes and tried to reach for that inner strength that he had been using so much of lately and took the back of his sweater and hauled it over his head. He laid on his stomach on the sofa and felt himself tensing for what was going to happen next.

“Ready.” He said.

“Okay. Let’s go.” 

He was shocked that he didn’t flinch when the first touch of Alec;s hands on his aching shoulders came. He could feel the warmth of them and the strength in his fingers as he kneaded his bunched muscles, and god, did it feel good.

He could feel himself relaxing more and more as Alec massaged around his shoulder blades and down his spine. 

“So beautiful.”

At first, Magnus wasn't sure he had heard the soft words; they had been barely a whisper but somehow, his brain had registered them before he did and a deeper bloom of heat, this one coming from the pit of his stomach, spread around his insides. Oh god, had he really said that?   
Had he really meant it.

He felt Alec’s hands working lower to the small of his back and the movements on his skin were changing. They had stopped pressing into his skin and felt more like caresses. Magnus’ nerves began to fire up inside him in a way that he had never felt before.

A thousand crazy things were going through his mind. Like rolling over and taking him into his arms and kissing him till they couldn’t breath anymore. 

God, to feel that lean firm body of his against his own and that perfect mouth on his would be divine. His hands fisted the underside of the cushion they were on and his breathing began to deepen. Oh jesus, he wanted this, so freaking much it was almost painful and the very thought of it scared him to death at the same time.

“I think you're done, I'll go have a shower now before dinner.” 

All of a sudden, Alec’s hands were gone and he heard him walking to the stairs. 

Magnus sat up slowly and blinked. What had just happened? Had he done something wrong? Had he heard his breathing and gotten embarrassed and left? It didn’t sound like something Alec would do, he was always so confident. 

Magnus grabbed his sweater and put it back on, seeing his skin was a deep rosy gold even the parts that Alec hadn’t touched. He needed to stop. He couldn’t do this. 

The next morning, Alec was already up and cooking breakfast when he came down stairs.   
“Hey, good morning. Hope you slept well. How’s the muscles this morning?” He asked him, loading his plate with scrambled egg and bacon. 

“Yeah, good, I think. Boy, I’m going to have to go on a diet when you leave if you keep cooking me food like this.” Magnus said, sitting down at the table. He was waiting for Alec to say something about his quick exit last night.

“The last thing you need is to go on a diet.” He said as he sat down in the opposite chair. 

All through breakfast, Magnus waited for the loaded question or the explanation but it didn’t happen. Alec talked about what he wanted to do for the day.

“How about you come with me today? See what you think about the pictures I’m taking.” He asked him as they cleared the table.

“I don’t think so. I have some things I need to do here. Thanks for asking though.” Magnus said.   
As much as a day out in the fresh air with Alec sounded great, he could feel a tension between them this morning, even though Alec acted like nothing had happened. Maybe it was just him then. 

Magnus threw himself into getting some cleaning done; vacuuming, sweeping, mopping floors, changing sheets and washing. He was just wondering how long Alec was going to be when he came back.

“So, how about that dance? I ran into Dot and to Cat while I was out and they are both coming. Even Bruce the baker.” He said as he took off his coat and hat.

How did the man have such warm hands when he never wore gloves?

“Oh I don’t know….” Magnus began.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Alec said, looking at him expectantly.

Magnus sighed. As much as being out in the public eye with Alec was worrying to him, he was sure that if he went, Cat and Madzie and Dot and Bruce would be distracting enough that it didn’t look like they had come as a couple. 

“Alright. I’ll go.” He said.

Alec’s face lit up like the Christmas tree behind him. “Great! Wait, what am I gonna wear?” 

He flew passed Magnus and up the stairs. Magnus couldn’t help but giggle a little at him. He hoped that it would be a good night and he wouldn’t regret agreeing to it. 

Magnus was surprised at the trouble he was going to finding what he was going to wear. It was a casual dance in a barn for god’s sakes, he didn’t have to worry too much. 

In the end, he put on a pair of good jeans, a dark red long sleeved shirt and a deep green waistcoat. It was a Christmas dance, after all. He went down stairs and tried to ignore the raised eyebrows that Alec gave him as he did.

“Looking good, Magnus.” He went passed him to get his coat and he heard him take in a deep breath. “Boy, and you smell great too.” 

“Thank you. Are you ready?” He said, heading for the door.

“Do I look okay?” Alec asked him, waving a hand down the front of his body.

Yeah, too okay.

He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red checked flannel shirt and and his boots. The neck of the shirt was open enough that Magnus could see the neckline of a white undershirt below it.

He wasn't going to think about what the next layer would reveal. 

Whoever had been in charge of decorating the barn, they had out done themselves. It was a blaze of coloured lights and the sounds of music poured out of the big open double doors.   
They parked and went in. Garlands hung in boughs from the rafters of the barn and hay bales were set up around the edge of a section of floor that had been swept clean for dancing. There were already a dozen couples moving around the floor as they looked around.

They spotted Cat and Madzie and the little girl came running at Magnus the second she saw him.

“Uncle Magnus! You have to dance with me!” She said, excitedly.

“Whoa, hold on, sweet pea, just give me a minute to come into the place.” They walked over to where Cat was sitting at some long tables that had been set up behind the rows of hay. 

“Well, it must be christmas cause it could only take a miracle to see Magnus Bane out at a town function.” Cat said, giving him a lopsided smile. 

“Oh very funny. Maybe I should go then.”

“Don’t you dare. It’s taken ten years to get you to one of these, I’m not ruining that. I think we have Alec for this Christmas miracle, don’t we.” Cat said, looking up at him.

“Ha, hey, I do what I can. How about a dance?” He said, holding out a hand to her.

“Why the hell not.” She said and they headed for the floor.

Magnus sat down and Madzie climbed on his lap, as they watched them sway around the floor.  
“Alec can dance good, Uncle Magnus, you should dance with him too.” Madzie observed.

‘Oh, I don’t think so, sweet pea. I don’t think that would be okay.” 

There was going shopping together and skating but dancing was a little more personal than that and while Alec might think that people wouldn’t care about it, he was fairly certain they would about that.

Over the next few hours, Alec and Magnus took turns dancing with Cat and Dot when she wasn’t dancing with Bruce, who Alec really seemed to get on with well. The sat for half an hour at one stage, swapping cooking stories which made everyone else laugh. 

The last dance was a slow one, and they dimed the brighter lights so that only the hundreds of fairy lights remained. It was very pretty. 

Madzie had finally run out of energy and Cat was cradling her in her arms as she slept. 

“I really want to have this dance with you.” 

The words came right up behind Magnus and he turned to see Alec, sitting right behind him on the bench, looking at him, the reflection of the tiny lights in his eyes. Magnus’ breath hitched in his throat.

“Alec we, can’t..” He said, even though he wished it wasn't true.

“Yes we can, Magnus.” 

But Magnus was shaking his head. He may have been brave enough to go skating and out for dinner, but dancing together in front of everyone, it was more than he could manage.

He looked back at Alec, hoping his expression would tell him what he was thinking without putting it into words. While the song played, Alec’s face held a look of hope and Magnus was in turmoil. God, he wished he had the guts to just get up, take his hand and go out there and think who cares what everyone else thinks, but years of repression had left him without the means for that final little push that would let him do it, so he was left trapped, looking into Alec;s handsome face, living one way and wishing it was another.

The song ended and so did the dance and after saying good night to everyone, they headed home. 

It was a very quiet trip and Magnus kept stealing glances at Alec, wondering if he was angry or just disappointed with him. This was yet another reason why he couldn’t do this with him, he was entirely out of Alec’s league and the man deserved someone much better. 

It wasn’t until they had gotten inside and Magnus turned the lights on, that he finally spoke. 

“I- I should go to bed, work in the morning.” He said, as he hung up his coat.

“Yeah. Okay. Night.” Alec said to him but he didn’t look in his direction and magnus felt his insides sink. He really was upset with him.

He climbed the stairs, so angry with himself for ruining what had been a great night. To his credit, Alec hadn’t pushed the idea of dancing with him after he turned him down. Perhaps he sensed that he was anxious enough about it. It was a small thing but it made a difference. 

Even in defeat, Alec was gracious. 

Magnus had reached his bedroom and was about to turn on the light, when he stopped. The man at least needed an apology. He deserved it.   
He turned and went back down the stairs.   
Alec was in the living room. He'd turned the lights of the Christmas tree on and was standing in front of it, his back to him.

Magnus came into the room. “Alec, I just wanted to say I’m..”

Alec turned. “I understand why you couldn’t dance with me, Magnus. I think you’re wrong about the reason, but I understand. But, I really want that dance.” He took his phone out of his pocket and tapped the screen.

A slow soft song began to play. Not the same one that had been at the barn, but something similar. He came up to Magnus and held out his hand to him. 

“Will you do me the honour here? It’s just us, no other people, no chance of judgment, not that I think we would've gotten any. Just you and me.” 

Magnus felt his throat trying to close over. Oh god, could he actually do this? Alec was right, no one would know except them. 

He put his hand in Alec’s and let him pull him close and slide his arm around his back. Magnus couldn’t look away from his eyes, they held him captive as he put his hand on his shoulder, feeling the warmth of him through the material of his shirt. 

They began to move in a small circle, side to side, as the song played.

“See, I knew you could do it. You know how much I wanted to do this with you tonight? If I thought I could of talked you into it, I would have had every dance with you.”   
Alec’s voice was deep and smooth and it felt like warm honey to his heart. It didn't feel like he was breathing? 

Was he?

He wanted to say something but he couldn’t make the words form on his tongue as he gazed into those deep hazel orbs, getting totally lost in them the longer the song went on.   
“You’re amazing, Magnus. I want to show you how great life can be with someone who cares about you, who thinks about you every second of the day and when your apart, cant wait to see you again, even if it’s only been for ten minutes. I want to show you that it's okay to be you, to feel the way you do. Can we have that?” 

Magnus’ mind was a buzz. Had he really just said that? Did this mean he actually liked him? That he wanted more than just a business relationship? But surely, he could see how silly and futile it would be to start anything. 

But the way he was looking back at him, it didn't seem so. 

Magnus was struggling to try to say something and he realised that somehow, they had stopped dancing. Alec dropped his hand where it had held his and moved it around to his back, pulling him towards his body further. 

Magnus gave a small cry as they met, pressed together, sharing heat. Oh god almighty, he was going to die from this. His legs wanted to give out, and his whole body felt like it was on fire. Every nerve ending he had was firing and everything else around them was a blur.   
Alec’s hand came up to cup the side of his face, and Magnus’ eyes closed, as he tried to will himself not to fall at his feet. He wa slowly bringing his face closer to his, his eyes never leaving his for a second.

Jesus, he was going to kiss him, oh dear god, this couldn’t happen. Once he did, Magnus knew that that would be it, he wouldn’t be able to come back from it. He felt Alec’s warm breath on his skin and he was a half inch from joining his mouth to his when Magnus gave a small yelp and pulled out of his arms, shaking his head. 

‘Im sorry, I’m sorry, I,, I ,,,I just can’t.” He whispered and turned and flew up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!
> 
> Seeing as its Christmas Day here I thought i would give my readers a little gift. Hope you like it and dont want to exchange it for something else lol.   
> May your Christmas, if you celebrate it, is a great one and that you are spoilt by your loved ones.

The morning dawned dull and miserable and Magnus could totally relate. He had hardly slept and when he had, it was in fits of restlessness where dreams plagued his mind. 

He lay under his covers, head buried half under the edge, watching the room slowly brighten. He wondered how Alec had faired, whether he had been just as disturbed by the night before, and a dull ache settled in the pit of his stomach. 

Oh sweet Jesus, what had he done? Had he just thrown away his one and only chance for anything that slightly resembled a relationship? What if he was totally and utterly off base and had just destroyed any hope of happiness he might be able to have. 

He felt so damned angry with himself, he felt his eyes prickle with tears. 

As he was laying there, he heard Alec’s footsteps; would he come in and say something to him? Or would he ignore him altogether? He could hear him opening and closing the cupboards in his room before he went down the stairs, then straight out the door. No breakfast this morning. No warm good morning, no nothing.

Magnus gave a gasp and sat up. Oh shit, what if he had just gone for good?

Before he could stop himself, he flew out of bed and into the guest room. He ran to the cupboard and pulled the doors open. He gave a relieved sigh. His shirts and pants were still there, hanging neatly, he hadn’t abandoned him completely then. 

But the quick exit and the lack of an opportunity to at least try to explain to him why he had run away like a startled rabbit weighed heavy on him still. Tonight was a long way off to have to wait for his chance. 

If he got one at all. 

He went back to his room, showered and dressed and then headed for town. 

He saw Dot waiting for him and her face looked bright with expectation and he wanted to turn around and go back home. She went to open her mouth to begin what Magnus feared would be an interrogation of last night’s dance, and he cut her off sharply.

“Don’t even say a word, Dorethea. I’m not in the mood this morning.” He said, his voice hard and flat.

For once, Dot obeyed his request and after handing him the take away coffee, she went meekly behind her reception desk and began work. In spite of the gloomy weather and the threat of heavy snow falling at any moment, the holiday trade had ramped up. 

Magnus wasn’t sure if it was the interest in the coming show; Alec had certainly been doing well with his own PR work around town, or that this year, more people had decided to get something a little different for gifts, but the day was a near constant stream of customers. 

Magnus mostly hid in his office. He wasn’t feeling very people friendly today and the longer that he hadn’t heard from Alec, the more his anxiety grew over it.   
Should he call?

Would he even take his call if he did?

What if he said he had changed his mind and wasn’t doing the show?

The last thought was a very worst-case scenario one and even if he was upset and angry at Magnus, he doubted that he would do that to him. He didn’t know Alec all that well yet, but he was sure of one thing; the man had a very good work ethic and moral standing. 

There were only two incidences where Dot had to come and got him to speak to a customer and he paused at the door way to his office and centred himself before going out. He put on a very good face, speaking easily to them about the piece they were asking about and smiled warmly at them. 

And the Academy award goes to………?

By closing time, Dot was sitting behind her desk, rubbing her tired feet and Magnus felt like his insides were a bag of cats. He’d heard absolutely nothing all day from Alec and he was nearly going up the wall with worry from it. 

“I’m not going to ask what your problem has been all day, but I just want to say I hope it gets solved soon.” Dot said, as they turned off the lights and headed out the door. 

“Thanks, Dot. Me too.” Magnus said to her as he wound his scarf around his neck and face against the biting cold and the snow that was falling around them. He stuck his hands inside his pockets and realised that his phone wasn’t there.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Dot, I just have to duck back in and get my phone.” He said and reopened the door.

He found it on his desk buried under his paperwork. He looked at the screen. Nothing. No notification of any kind from Alec. He sighed heavily and then headed back out. 

Just before crossing the gallery floor he stopped. He hadn’t looked at the picture all day. Partly because he hadn’t had time and partly because he feared what it might show. 

He closed his eyes and turned to face it.

The new section of it showed the other window to what he now was convinced was his house. There was a comforting looking glow coming from it and in the window, he could see a green coloured smudge at the top. He frowned and looked harder at it. 

There was a small red line coming off it as well, but he was still unsure of what it could be. He stood there for another few minutes squinting at it, but in the end, he gave up. He was too preoccupied with the whole Alec situation to be worrying about it now. 

The walk home felt like he was trudging through the arctic tundra. Luckily that he knew the route so well as he had to keep his head down for most of the time to stop the snow from getting in his eyes.

This was one time that he regretted not taking his car. 

He finally made it home and walked heavily up the steps and opened the door. 

He had always loved that feeling of coming home, seeing all the familiar objects and knowing that for now at least, it was all his. His sanctuary. 

But tonight, the empty house and the dark rooms felt like a tomb. He had been half hoping that Alec would be there, waiting for him, maybe cooking something good in the kitchen, admonishing him about walking home in such horrible weather. 

But he wasn’t. He was alone and had never felt so utterly so in his life before. 

He wanted to listen to his thoughts that told him, see, this is what comes of letting even the smallest thoughts of being with someone does to you, but he dismissed it, as soon as it came to him. 

The truth was, he did want to be with Alec. To get to know him better, experience his first kiss with him because he knew for certain that it would be wonderful.   
But standing in his cold lonely house, he doubted that he would ever get the chance now.   
He made a fire and then went up stairs to shower, hoping the warm water would drown out some of the aching sadness that was filling him and the cold that had seeped its way inside his clothes from his walk home through the snow. 

He dragged out a pair of old track pants and an old college sweater that he had that was so faded that the printing on it was barely legible. He pulled on a pair of socks and then not bothering to look in the mirror, ran his fingers through his hair and headed for the kitchen.   
Something unappetising from a can sounded like the way to go. He didn’t care what he looked like tonight and he didn’t care what he ate. He wouldn’t taste it anyway. 

Magnus left his room and went to the stairs and his heart stopped.

Alec was standing at the foot of them, looking up at him. The light from the fire in the living room was flickering across his face and body. Magnus had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. 

“Hey.” He said, his voice quiet and low.

“Hey.” Magnus croaked, his throat felt like it was full of cotton. He swallowed. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t call you, but my phone went flat on me. I was out of town taking shots and the guy that’s doing the canvas prints for me for the show called and there was a problem with them that couldn’t be dealt with over the phone. I had to drive back to the city.”

Magnus wanted to fall to the ground in relief. Oh thank god he was okay. And that he was here.

“Oh, okay. That’s alright.” He managed to get out. Alec smiled up at him and shook his head.

“Are you going to stay up there all night, or are you going to come down here, so we can talk. I have something I want to show you.” He said.

Magnus blinked a few times and realised he was still at the top of the stairs, staring at him. Oh shit, he must look like a homeless person in these clothes, and his hair….. He ran a hand through it as he began to come down. Would it be weird if he told him to wait a minute so he could change?

“Stop worrying about what you look like, you’re fine. Really fine, actually.” Alec said as if he had read his thoughts. Magnus felt his cheeks colouring. 

He was about to go into the living room when Alec reached out a hand and grabbed one of his. Sparks shot through him like fireworks and he felt his breath hitch. 

“Wait. There’s something I got for you, well, two things, actually, but this is the most important one.” Alec was taking his other hand in his and brought them up to his chest. Magnus couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he was totally lost in the moment and he felt his heart beating so fast in his chest he was sure that Alec could hear it. 

“You told me last night that you couldn’t kiss me, but I could see in your eyes that you wanted to. So, I thought that maybe if you had the right motivation, that it would be a little easier for you.” Alec’s eyes rose up and Magnus followed them and saw a bunch of green leaves tied with a red ribbon hanging above them. 

Oh damn. 

“See, it’s tradition that if you get caught under the mistletoe at Christmas, you have to kiss the person you’re with. And I know you’re all into following rules and things, so I thought, what better way to get you to kiss me than this.”

Oh, good god, was his heart still beating? Would his legs keep supporting him?

Alec leaned in to him slowing, as if he was testing his resolve to stay there. Half an inch from his lips, he whispered, “Merry Christmas, Magnus.” Before he finally brought his mouth to his.

Magnus was sure that he was dreaming, that he’d come home and passed out on the floor or his bed but the warmth he could feel from Alec’s sweet soft lips was pouring into every single inch of his body and he could feel himself melting into him. 

“God you feel so good.” Alec whispered as he pulled back just enough to get the words out. Magnus pushed his face forward, wanting more and he complied, pressing his lips onto his, making both of them hum soft sounds of complete happiness as they did.

Magnus let go of his hands and slide them up his firm chest to his neck, sliding his fingers into the back of his thick dark hair and gave a muffled sigh as he felt the silky soft strands running through his fingers. 

God, reality was so much better than any dreams he’d had about this moment. He felt like they had been encircled in their own little moment in time and everything else had just fallen away. 

They finally pulled back, Alec putting small soft kisses on his lips and his jaw as he did. 

“Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” He said, smiling down at him. 

Magnus gave a shy embarrassed smile. 

“No, it was perfect.” He said softly. 

“It sure was. I bet it was the best first kiss you’ve ever had.” 

Magnus looked down for a few seconds. Now this had bloomed between them he needed to be truthful with Alec.

“It was the only first kiss I’ve ever had.”

Alec’s eyes went wide. “Are you kidding? But you’re gorgeous, Magnus, why haven’t ….. you know, I don’t care. The only thing that’s important is that I got to be the first one and I’m so honoured that you let me be that for you. I just hope I measure up.”

“I can’t see how it could be any less perfect. I’m sorry about last night, I let my insecurities and my bad habits get the best of me and now, after this moment, I could kick myself from here to the city for not getting to feel like this before now.” Magnus told him. 

Alec smiled and brushed his lips to his again. “Don’t worry about it, babe. The only thing to think of is that you got here, or should I say I got you here, finally.”   
Magnus’ heart fluttered, and his insides burst into flame.

Babe, he called him babe, oh my god.

He had a giddy grin on his face that probably made him look like a total goof ball, but he couldn’t seem to stop it. He leaned up and put his lips to his again and felt Alec’s big strong arms going around him, pulling him right hard against his body. Dear god, if that didn’t feel so good.

“So, I want to give you something, well, sort of. Come in here.” Alec said, smiling at him and taking his hand and leading him to the living room. 

Magnus smiled. “I don’t think there’s anything you could give me that was as good as that kiss but okay.” 

Alec laughed softly and brought the back of his hand up to brush his lips across it, sending delicious tingles up his arm. 

“I wanted you to see this before I put it in the show. It was so beautiful, I couldn’t wait until then.” Alec said, and he let go of his hand to walk over to the side of the sofa where a large canvas was leaning against it. 

He held it up and turned it around Magnus gave a gasp. 

It was a picture of him, in black and white, looking wistfully up at something. His brow creased a little as he tried to remember where it had been taken.   
And then it came to him. It was at the tree lighting and he’d been filled with the thoughts of his childhood as he looked up at the tree. 

There were no words, it was beautiful.

“So, you don’t like it?” Alec said cautiously, wincing a little as he held the picture before him.

“No, no, Alec, it’s wonderful. You captured that moment so well. I don’t know about putting it in the show but…..”

“Why? The second I saw you through the view finder, I loved it. You were standing there so lost in thought and looked so damn good I couldn’t wait to see it as a photo. Can I ask you what you were thinking about?” 

Magnus gave a small smile. “I was thinking of my parents and when I was young and we used to go to the tree lighting each year, holding hands around the tree, singing. I was always in the middle of them, and I remember feeling so safe and so happy. I miss them so much, even after all this time.” 

He felt his voice crack a little on the last word and Alec put the picture down and went around to wrap him in his arms and hold him tight. It was amazing how the feeling of being held and comforted could expel the ache of sadness he felt inside. 

“There’s no time limit to stop missing someone you’ve lost, Magnus. It just means your love for them was so strong, you never want to forget them.”

Magnus pressed his cheek against Alec’s sweater and breathed in that wonderful scent of his and felt the sad feelings drifting away. He could feel the strength of his firm body giving him what he needed to lose his sad thoughts.

“How about I make us some hot chocolate. Chocolate fixes everything.” Alec said, putting a soft kiss to his temple. 

“Sounds good.” Magnus said, smiling.

The rest of the night was spent on the sofa; Alec stretched his long frame out and pulled Magnus to him, and they lay together, front to back, sipping their hot chocolates and talking. 

Magnus couldn’t remember a time since childhood that he had smiled so much or felt so happy and relaxed. He’d not only opened that door he’d been peeking through for so long he had boldly walked right through it. And damn, was he happy to be there. 

“Sorry that I couldn’t call you today. My phone died, and I forgot my charger and, if I was being honest, I was kind of worried that you’d tell me not to come back or that you were kicking my ass to the curb when I did.” Alec said, his fingers trailing a lazy path up and down Magnus’ arm.

“I was terrified that you’d gone for good, after me running off like that last night. I think I’m the one who should be saying sorry.” Magnus confessed. 

“No, you shouldn’t of. I shouldn’t of lost control and tried to push you into something you weren’t ready for.” 

“Alec, if you hadn’t of given me that push, I wouldn’t be sitting here with you now. You need to know that I’m basically a big chicken.” 

Alec have a soft laugh. “I’m sure you aren’t and anyway, I think you’re the cutest chicken out there.” 

Magnus could feel his face heating and his lips curving into a wide smile as he pressed back into the security of Alec’s muscular chest. 

They talked until the early morning and then reluctantly, they climbed the stairs. Alec took Magnus into his arms for a final good night kiss and they went to their rooms, the last thing Magnus saw was the warm smile on Alec’s face.

When he got into bed, Magnus didn’t think he’d be able to sleep he was so wound up, his mind so filled with brand new thoughts. This new world he found himself in was something else and he couldn’t believe that he’d finally made it there. 

He curled up under the covers, smiling to himself in the dark room, thinking about how good it had felt to be that close to another man, to take in his scent, feel the warmth of his body against his, the magical softness of his lips. Why hadn’t he allowed himself to experience this before?   
But if he had let himself feel, then he may never of met Alec and that would have been a disaster.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, he woke, hoping that it hadn’t been all just wonderful dream. He rolled over to face the window and smiled at the beam of sunlight that was coming in from the small gap in the curtains. 

It was a brand-new day, but it felt like a brand-new world. 

Suddenly, he had renewed energy to get out of bed and with an embarrassingly wide grin, he went to the shower before dressing and going down stairs.   
He felt his insides flutter when he reached the kitchen and saw Alec, cooking something at the stove. 

He must have heard him come in for next minute, Alec was smiling just as broadly as he had been and went over to him, taking him inti his arms and kissing him softly, making Magnus sigh louder than he had ever intended. 

“Morning, sunshine. God, you smell good. Want some breakfast?” Alec asked him gently as he rubbed the tip of his nose against the side of his cheek, making Magnus’ skin tingle all over.

“Yes, please.” He whispered.

They walked over to the table and he sat down while Alec plated the hearty breakfast and then poured them each a coffee.

Pancakes, syrup and bacon had never tasted this good before, Magnus thought but then again, he didn’t usually eat this well in the mornings.   
The chatted away while they ate, talking about what Alec was going to be doing for the day. 

“I’ll be through by lunch, so maybe we could eat together somewhere?” Alec asked him as they both cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher. 

“Yeah, sounds great.” Magnus said, and they headed for the door, Alec helping him on with his coat before they headed for his car. 

It wasn’t until they had made the short journey to the gallery, holding hands the whole way, that Magnus had his first thought about Dot. 

He hesitated getting out of the car and Alec looked concerned. 

“What wrong? Was my hand too cold? I promise I’ll do better at warming it up before we go home. Or was it because it took too short a time to get here. Tomorrow, I’ll take the scenic route and we can have five minutes together instead of two.” He chuckled. 

“No, it’s just……” Magnus looked over and saw Dot watching them expectantly from the snowy side walk. 

Alec followed his gaze. “Oh, I get it. You don’t think she’ll approve of the big city photographer coming in and scooping up her boss?” 

“Quite the opposite really. I’m going to get quizzed mercilessly about this. She’s been trying to get me with someone for years.”

“Can I make a suggestion?” Alec looked at him with a raised brow. Magnus looked a little worried but nodded.

‘Give her something to really think about.” 

Before Magnus could ask what he meant, Alec was grabbing him by the front of his coat lapels and kissing him hard right on the lips. Magnus made a small squeak of surprise but the second those lips of his touched his own, the delicious warmth that now seemed to come as standard when he kissed him, flooded through him and he could feel himself surrendering to the sensation, unable to stop himself. 

From outside on the side walk, Magnus cringed a little inside as he heard Dot squealing and cheering with all the enthusiasm of a five-year-old on Christmas morning. 

Alec gave a small muffled laugh as they pulled back, and he looked over at Dot and grinned. 

“Gee, thanks a lot. I hope you know that we’re going to be front page news in the town by lunch time.” Magnus said. 

“And that would be a bad thing? Go to work and I’ll see you soon, babe.” Alec put another small kiss on his lips before Magnus sucked in a breath and steeled himself for the onslaught that his manager would give him. 

He felt his insides heating and his cheeks colouring as he got out of the car and headed for the gallery.

Alec had barely pulled from the curb when Dot grabbed him in a bear hug and squeezed him that tight, he almost lost his breath. The high-pitched squeal she was making made him wince. 

“Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!!!!! Magnus!! Eeeeeek!” She chirped, now bouncing them up and down on the side walk. Magnus struggled to get out of her vice like grip.

“Can we please go inside so we can stop giving everyone a show?” Magnus said, looking around the quiet street. He unlocked the door.

Magnus headed for the office. Dot was hot on his heels.

“Magnus! Come on, you have to tell me what the heck happened? I need details.” Dot said, settling herself into the other chair wriggling like a little kid, readying herself for something exciting. 

“Do you have any grasp of the term private life, Dorethea?” Magnus said, sitting in his chair, sipping his coffee. He knew that he was fighting a losing battle with his manager, but he had to try to dodge her questions, out of principal.

“Nope, spill it, boss.” 

Magnus gave her the abridged version of the night before and he watched Dot’s eyes get that dreamy look about them. 

“Aww, that is so so sweet. See? I told you he was into you. So,” She leaned across the desk, eyebrows raised. “Is he a good kisser? I bet he is.” 

Magnus wanted to look horrified at her, but his emotions had other ideas. Before he could come up with any sort of protest, he felt his skin tingling and his lips curving into a soft smile.

“That’s a yes, ha ha.” Dot said, giggling. She reached out and took his hand.

“Magnus, joking aside. I’m so happy that you found someone at last. You deserve that in your life. Alec looks like such a nice guy too and he should count his lucky stars to find such a great guy like you.” 

“Please stop, you’re going to make me embarrass myself.” Magnus felt his eyes prickle. His cheeks flamed. 

“It’s true. I really mean it.” 

Magnus smiled at his friend. She might drive him nuts sometimes, but he was so glad to have her support. Suddenly, he looked at her seriously.

‘Dot, what am I thinking? I must be crazy to start something with Alec when I’m moving in a few weeks anyway. He’s not going to want some small-town business owner who wouldn’t know the first thing about being in a relationship.” He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair in an agitated state. Now reality had set in over this, Magnus could feel his old insecurities kicking in hard. 

Dot got up from her chair and came around to him, knelt down before his knees, and took his face in her hands. 

“Magnus, stop. You’re playing the what if game and it’s not what you should be doing right now. What if he thinks your small town, what if he decides to pull out of the show, what if the world ends tomorrow. Just stop and enjoy having someone. There are no certainties in life, just opportunities that should be embraced with open arms. You deserve this, he’s a nice guy. A blind man on a galloping horse could see that. Be happy. Don’t waist this.” She said to him, looking him right in the eye.

She was right of course. Why shouldn’t he have someone of his own, someone to share things with, go out with have a laugh with. But it was hard to do a complete one eighty when you’ve been living and thinking another way for most of your life. 

Alec came back at lunch time and they headed for the diner to eat. Magnus had to keep telling Dot to stop with the goofy sappy looks she kept sending them, especially when Alec took his hand or looked at him in any way. 

The snow started coming down harder so Magnus decided to close early. Dot was more than happy.

“Wow, Alec can come and sweep you off your feet any time if it gets me an early mark.” Dot chirped as they locked the door. Magnus smiled at her and said good bye.

He was about to start walking back home when he had an idea. 

He turned around and went back to the market. 

By the time Alec had gotten back a few hours later, he walked into the house where a delicious aroma filled the air. 

He headed for the kitchen and stood in the door way, smiling from ear to ear.

“Holy cow, if this doesn’t look and smell like heaven.” He said before he went over to where Magnus was stirring something in a saucepan. He slid his arms around his waist and kissed the side of his cheek. Magnus grinned and felt his face heating. 

“I just thought that you’ve been so good at cooking, I should return the favour. I hope you like it.” 

“Babe, I think you could give me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and it would taste like a gourmet meal.” Alec said. 

Magnus could feel a swell of happiness welling up inside him that he hadn’t felt before. Sure, Cat had complimented him on his cooking before, but somehow, this was different. 

“Get a drink and take a seat.” Magnus said, and he even leaned up and kissed him lightly on his lips. Alec hummed and held him tighter, deepening the kiss until Magnus felt like his knees were going to give out. 

“Can I have you for dessert?” Alec growled softly into his ear as he kissed his way from his mouth to his ear. 

Urgh, dear god, he was going to melt at the man’s feet.

“But I have home made apple pie and custard.” Magnus said, trying to regain at least some of his clear thinking. 

Alec laughed. “Okay, but I bet you’d taste better.” 

Magnus tried to take a few deep breaths so that he wouldn’t completely ruin his cooking. 

Over a hearty beef and red wine pie with potatoes and fresh vegetables, they talked about the coming show. It was hard to believe that it was only four short days away and that the first shipment of the canvases would arrive tomorrow. 

“I can’t wait to show them to you. I’m so pleased at how well they turned out. I decided on doing some in black and white and some in colour, they just seemed to work better that way.” Alec told him.

“I can’t wait to see them either. I bet nearly everyone in town will be there.” Magnus said as he cleared the plates and began dishing out their dessert. 

“Hey, why don’t we take this into the living room and sit by the fire?” Alec suggested, sliding his hand around Magnus’ waist.

“Sounds good.” He said an they headed for the sofa. 

Being in the living room with only the fire’s golden light flickering around the walls and sitting nestled up against Alec’s firm body had Magnus feeling more relaxed and happier than he had felt in months. If time froze now, he could cheerfully stay like this forever. 

“I don’t think you realise how good it is here, Magnus. Everyone I’ve met since I’ve been here has been so nice and welcoming.” Alec said.

“Oh, I think you’d get sick of being here soon enough.” Magnus told him. He couldn’t see a born and breed big city guy like Alec being happy to settle in a small country town like this. Something twisted in his insides.

“I think you’d be surprised. You must have loved this place at some time or you wouldn’t still be here. Tell me what it was like when you your growing up here.”

Magnus began to tell him about his younger years with his parents. How they had attended all the community events, how they went to the skating pond in the winter and how they swam there in the summer. How everyone knew everyone else and if someone was going through a hard time, there was always a neighbour or a gang of friends to help with food, house sitting, pet minding, babysitting, whatever was required. He told him about when his parents had died and how everyone had pulled together and helped him out both times. 

Magnus had been completely shattered about losing them so close together and it seemed that the whole town felt the same way. He wouldn’t have gotten through it without them. 

“See? It sounds great to me. I’ve always loved the city, and it will always hold a special place in my heart, mainly because my parents and my sister are there, but it’s so impersonal. You here about how some poor person has died, and no one knows for days even weeks. I really want to feel that sense of community and family. To feel love, not indifference around me.” Alec told him.

“There are disadvantages to living here as well, you know. We don’t have the facilities that the city does, there isn’t a convenient take away food place on each corner, we don’t get the big shows, and we don’t even have a cinema complex. Not to mention, you can’t drop something in this street without someone knowing about it two streets over.” Magnus told him.

Alec gave a small chuckle. “I think that maybe you’re just a little jaded from living here for so long and you don’t really see how great it is. Yeah you don’t have absolutely everything, buy hey, as long as you have the basics, that’s all you need. I can live without all that convenient junk food, and Bruce the baker’s pies are just great for a quick meal.

And as for the big shows, I think that all the entertainment I need would be right here with you, not some stage show that I wasted money to see. I could care less about movies, and besides, doesn’t curling up on the sofa with a big bowl of popcorn, wrapped in a special someone’s arms, watching some old sappy romance classic sound more fun than an impersonal cinema?” 

Magnus gave a sigh and shook his head. It looked like Alec wasn’t going to be swayed from the so-called delights of small-town living. 

Magnus spent a restless night, thinking about how he was going to tell Alec about his planned move. If he really wanted to be with him, he’ be happy to go back to the city, wouldn’t he? 

The next day while he was at work, he decided that he would confess to him when they got home that night. No sense delaying the inevitable any longer.   
But after a very busy day at work, getting ready for the show which was now only three days away, and then getting a phone call from Cat telling him that she and Madzie were coming over tonight, it seemed to Magnus that the universe was plotting against him. 

Alec arrived just before closing, and they travelled home together. He told him about their visitors. 

“Sounds great. I’m sure I can rustle something up for dinner.” Alec told him, smiling at the idea of it. 

“I didn’t expect you to cook, Alec. You’re my guest as well.” Magnus said, as they pulled into the drive way. Alec leaned over between the seats and kissed him.   
“I think I’m a little more than that, aren’t I?” 

Magnus smiled and nodded, feeling his cheeks heating. He was right. He had become so much more, in such a short time. 

They had just gotten inside, and Alec had found the ingredients for spaghetti and meatballs, when there was a knock at the door. 

Magnus answered it and was immediately confronted by a large gift bag with two little striped legs sticking out from under it. 

“Uncle Magnus! We brought your presents for Christmas! It’s a new sweater. I think it’s yucky, but mommy said it was better than the green reindeer one I wanted to get you.” Madzie chirped excitedly from behind the large bag. 

“Madzie! You weren’t supposed to tell Uncle Magnus what we got him. That’s going to spoil the surprise!” Cat said, rolling her eyes as she followed her daughter into the house. 

Magnus couldn’t help laughing as he relieved his niece of her burden and placed it under the tree.

“Well, it’s still going to be a surprise, because I now know it isn’t green, so I can wonder what colour it is, can’t I.” He said to Madzie. 

“It’s brown, what smells so good?” Madzie said, as she headed for the kitchen. 

“Madzie, wait... urgh, the child has a mind of her own, that’s for sure,” Cat said, standing with her hands on her hips, watching her go into the kitchen. Magnus suddenly thought of something.

“Ah, Cat, U was meant to call you about something before you came but I…..” Magnus started but the sounds of happy girly giggles and Alec’s deep voice came from the kitchen. 

“Your house guest is cooking? Wow, that’s one way to earn his keep. So, have you two gotten, shall we say, closer, since the tree lighting?” Cat said, raising her eyebrows at him. 

Oh shit, here it goes, this was not the confession he’d had in mind for the evening, but he knew he had to tell her. 

“Uh, well…” Magnus started, as he fidgeted with his fingers, but before he could say anymore Alec appeared with Madzie in his arms, the little girl squealing in delight as he tickled her.

“Well, he’s certainly good with kids.” Cat said under her breath, but her smile turned to shock when Alec came over to them, put Madzie down and then casually slipped his hand around Magnus’ waist, kissing him lightly on the cheek. 

“Food’s ready, babe. Thanks to my little helper here, we got the pasta drained and the sauce on. Hi Cat, how’s it going?” Alec said brightly. 

It was a good minute before Cat recovered, a grin splitting her face from ear to ear.

“Holy cow! Do you mean to tell me that you two…”? She gestured with her hand between the two of them. Before Magnus could say anything, Alec laughed and pulled him tighter to his side. 

“Yeah, couldn’t resist it any longer, hope it’s okay with you to share him a little.” Alec asked her. 

“Are you kidding? Of course not! Wow! This is so great! I’m so happy for you guys. Magnus has needed to be with someone nice for years now. He deserves it.” Cat said.

Magnus could feel his face going red. As much as he was excited to finally have a boyfriend, if that’s what Alec really was to him, it was still very hard to get used to being the centre of attention and to be made a fuss over because of it. 

Madzie stood with her small face set in a deep frown. “But he’s my Uncle Magnus. I saw him first.” She grumped, looking up at Alec.

“Uh oh, I think I’m in trouble, “Alec said and knelt down to get level with her. “You know, I wouldn’t dream of taking your uncle away from you, Madzie but I kind of like him a whole bunch, so do you think it would be okay if I spent some time with him too?” 

Madzie looked thoughtfully for a moment or two before answering. “So are you going to hold his hand?” 

“Yes, most definitely.”

“Give him lots of hugs?”

“As many as he’ll let me.”

“And are you gonna kiss him as well?”

“You bet, your uncle Magnus is really good at it. I kind of can’t get enough of his kisses.” 

Cat looked like she was about to burst into tears at any moment while Magnus didn’t know which way to look as his face burst into flames.

Madzie scrunched her nose and then sighed. “All that mushy stuff is kinds boring, but I guess it would be okay for you to be his boyfriend.” 

Alec tried to contain the snort of laughter by covering his mouth with his hand.

“Madzie, I’m not sure if Alec really...” Magnus spluttered.

“Babe, it’s fine, and yes, I am officially now your boyfriend and the best part is, I’m Madzie approved.” He said and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

“Oh lord, this is just too sweet.” Cat was giving them both that now familiar sappy look that Dot as so fond of and mopping her eyes with her sleeve.

“Catarina Loss, will you stop that. I think you’re going a little overboard with things.” Magnus said, looking at his old friend sternly. 

“Hey, I think going overboard with a little romance just might be a good thing for you to try.” She said pointedly. 

“I don’t think there’s such a thing as too much romance, and I’m not going anywhere so you can have plenty of time to practise.” Alec said to Magnus, kissing him again. 

“Can we stop with the yucky mushy stuff and go eat, I’m hungry.” Madzie complained and they all laughed a little before heading for the kitchen. 

The rest of the night was a good one and they spent it laughing and good naturedly teasing magnus about his brand-new relationship. As much as he tried to act annoyed, he really did love it, especially the feel of Alec’s hand on his thigh under the table. 

When the kitchen had been put to rights and they climbed the stairs to go to bed, Alec took him in his arms for a good night kiss. 

Magnus had no idea how he did it, but the feel of those soft lips on his, that firm chest pressed to his, the steady rise and fall of his breathing and the comforting strength of his arms as they held him close made him forget the rest of the world and all it’s troubles within minutes. 

When Alec finally broke contact, Magnus was feeling heavy eyed and dreamy, his legs threatening not to hold his weight for much longer. 

“Do you have any idea how damn hot you look like that?” Alec whispered to him, as his fingers caressed the side of his face. 

“No.” Magnus breathed, and this time, he initiated the kiss and felt the flare of heat rising for within the depths of his soul to blaze right though him. How could such a simple thing as a kiss make you feel like you could just fly away without thinking of anything else at all. 

“Magnus, I really want to spend the night with you.” Alec whispered right in his ear as he placed light kisses around his jaw line and ear. Magnus’ heart lept inside his chest.

Oh god. Every nerve he had begun to fire up.

“Alec I…..” 

“Babe, it’s okay. I don’t want to push you into anything you’re not ready for. We have all the time in the world, there’s no rush. I just really want to know what it would be like to wake up beside you and be the first thing I see when I open my eyes.” Alec said softly, looking deep into his eyes. 

“I want that too.” Magnus said, swallowing hard. God help him, he wanted that so much. 

Magnus had never thought of himself as being a leader or being brave about anything. Even when his parents died and he had to be so strong to get through both their losses, he had leaned heavily on Cat and Dot so that he could get through it as best he could. 

Being with a man for the first time in his life was so new to him and he felt like a traveller in a strange land, not knowing where to go or how to speak the language. The old Magnus, the one that had been wearing a blindfold up until a day ago, would have been screaming at him to get the help away from there, that there was no way this could work out and he was only setting himself up for a fall. 

But for the first time in his life, he was seeing things clearly, and even though this was brand new to him and he was terrified of something going wrong, putting that blindfold back on even after it had been only a day, was abhorrent to him. He couldn’t go back now, not after coming this far. 

His heart was beating hard in his chest as he took Alec’s hand and began to lead him towards his bedroom door. He wanted this, like he wanted his next breath.  
When they reached just inside the darkened room, Alec stopped.

“Magnus, are you sure? We don’t have to…”

“No, er, I mean yes, I do want this. Want you, actually.” Magnus said softly and hoped that the tremor in his voice didn’t sound as bad to Alec as it did to his own ears. 

Alec smiled softly at him and they came to a stop at the side of the bed. Alec captured his mouth with his once more as he brought his hands up to begin undoing the buttons on his shirt. Each one that was released made Magnus’ breath deepen and by the time that Alec had reached the bottom, he was feeling light headed and swaying on his feet a little. 

Alec stood back, and his eyes roamed up and down the gap in the shirt, his lips slightly parted as his own deep breaths had quickened. 

He slid his hands just under the collar and over Magnus’ broad shoulders, pushing the soft material down and off so that it pooled at his wrists. Magnus couldn’t breathe, he stood before him, every fibre of his being felt like it had been charged with electricity. 

“Oh wow, babe, you’re...” Alec whispered, not taking his eyes off him for a second, before he came back, leaning down and putting heated kisses along the ridges of his shoulders. 

“Ahhhh.” Magnus sighed as things lit up inside him that he never knew existed before tonight. Alec’s hands blazed a trail of fire over his skin as they wandered over the swell of his pecs and the ridges of his ribs and flat stomach. 

“So beautiful.” He breathed as he mouthed his way over his chest, making Magnus gasp a little as he flicked his tongue onto the smooth golden surface. 

Magnus began to feel like he was in a dream, the best dream he’d ever had in his life. Every single touch, no matter how slight it was, made him feel like he was about to explode. But he wanted more.

“My turn.” He said, in a voice that was so deep with emotions that he didn’t recognise it as his own. 

“Oh yes please.” Alec said, and he pulled back so that he stood before him. 

With shaking hands shaking so badly, he wasn’t sure if he could get his fingers to work, he assessed how he was going to get Alec out of the sweater he was wearing. Alec must have sensed his conflict and he lifted his arms up above his head. Magnus grabbed the bottom and with a deep breath, closed his eyes and tugged it up and over his head. 

Magnus opened his eyes to see that he still wore a tight-fitting undershirt and with very little hesitation, he repeated the process and dropped it on the floor beside him. 

There were no words for what he saw before him. The man was a work of art, and clearly looked after himself. Wide shoulders, gave way to a broad chest, dusted with a dark cloud of hair that trailed enticingly down to below his waistband. 

His hands seemed to get a mind of their own and rose up to sift their way into the soft springy thatch and he sighed softly. Alec hummed in delight and pulled him close. 

His first night with Alec was spent in a haze of pure joy and happiness. Just the sheer bliss of lying beside someone, feeling the warm waves of heat from them against your own skin, filling you with a warmth better than any sun or warm blanket. 

Hands explored the hills and valleys of a landscape that was a contradiction of soft skin and hard muscle and Magnus felt like he was an explorer, discovering a paradise that was beautiful beyond description. 

When they finally fell asleep, Magnus spooned into Alec, fitting the space like a glove, he knew that there would be no need to dream because he was living his right then. 

The blissful slumber only ended when Magnus felt soft feather light kisses on his neck and shoulders and even before his eyes were open he was smiling broadly. 

“Morning, handsome.” Alec crooned to him as he continued to hold him close. Magnus snuggled back into him happily.

“Please tell me we don’t have to get up and we can stay here for the rest of the day.” He sighed.

“As much as I wish we could do that, babe, we have one more day to get the final set up done for the show. Then it’s Christmas Eve you know.” Alec said, and Magnus was brought back to reality with a thud. 

The show. 

He’d been so excited for the exhibition but now he was suddenly filled with uncertainty. Alec’s time with him was rapidly coming to an end and he didn’t know what would happen after that night. He didn’t want to spoil the moment, but he had to ask.

“Alec, what’s going to happen after the show? Will you go back to the city?” 

And leave me behind. 

He didn’t say the last few words but that’s what he was thinking. It looked like that blazing light of hope he’d allowed, himself to see and feel was about to flame out for good.

“Why? Are you trying to get rid of me?” Alec asked.

Magnus frowned and turned to face him.

“No, of course not but….”

“Magnus, I work for myself and I’m not tied down to times and places I have to fit in with. I want to spend Christmas here, with you. And with Dot and Bob the baker and Cat and Madzie. I just found you, and I’m not about to go running off.” 

The relief was so great, Magnus wanted to burst with the happiness that was welling up inside him. 

“I want that too, but what about your family?” 

“I think they can do without me for one day. We might take a trip to the city on boxing day to see them, if you want to that is.”

The thought of meeting the Lightwood family was a little overwhelming to Magnus, but if Alec was by his side, he knew he could get through it. 

“Let’s start our day, babe, we have a lot to do.” Alec said, and he leaned down to give Magnus the best good morning kiss of his life.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day was the eve of the show and it was a flurry of activity. Magnus found himself having trouble concentrating on what he was supposed to be doing after his first night in heaven with Alec. He felt like he was walking on clouds and it didn’t help that every time Alec came close to him, he pulled him in and kissed him sweetly. 

Dot, of course, was beside herself and made squealy little noises every time she caught them doing it. Alec thought it was hilarious, Magnus was fast losing patience with her, but managed to bite his tongue. Hopefully, the novelty would wear off soon and she’d stop.   
Yeah, probably not. 

The caterers arrived to go over the final instructions for the menu for the food they had chosen, the truck with the canvases turned up and everyone oohed and ahhed at them as they were unpacked. 

Alec stood with his arms around Magnus, smiling at his work and the reactions he was getting from them already. Some were in colour and others were in black and white and against the stark white walls, they stood out perfectly. 

They had decided to spread artificial snow around the bases of the easels they were sitting on, along with various other simple decorations such as a pile of white birch logs, small potted pine trees, a magnificent gingerbread house, baked my none other than Bruce the baker and elegant angel statues, lit from inside so that they glowed softly through their white silky robes. The gallery looked like a winter wonderland. 

Just as they were setting up the last of the canvases, Alec stood back and frowned. 

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked him, seeing him looking serious.

“There’s one missing.” He said, looking around to check that it hadn’t been put somewhere it shouldn’t have been. 

They searched the gallery front and back to make sure that they hadn’t misplaced it anywhere and then checked the delivery docket. 

“See? It says ten, with yours its eleven and then there should be one more. I’ll call Charlie, the guy that was doing them for me, and see where it is.” Alec said, and he stepped away to make the call. 

All the time they were occupied with their work, they hadn’t taken much notice of the snow getting heavier and heavier. Magnus looked out the windows to a sea of white, and it was still coming down. He hoped it would stop soon so that the people from the city could get there. 

“He found it. Somehow, it got missed when they were loading the truck. I’m going to make a dash to the city to get it.” Alec said, going to the office to get his coat. Magnus immediately felt on edge. 

“But the snow is very heavy, Alec. You might not get through. I just hope that everyone else can later tonight.” 

Alec took him in his arms and kissed him. “It’s okay babe, I have snow chains and I’m sure that it’ll be fine. I’ll be back in plenty of time, okay?” 

Magnus wasn’t so sure, but he hugged him back and kissed him again before he said his good byes and then headed for the door. 

Magnus was still standing there in his office, feeling very unsettled when his phone rang. 

“Hello?”

“Magnus, it’s Carol, the realtor, how are you?” 

“Fine thanks.”

“I have some great news for you. I just sold your house for you.”

Magnus felt his breath hitch in his throat. Oh shit, he’d forgotten all about that with the preparations for the show and his new relationship with Alec. 

“R-really?”

“Yes! The buyer wants to remain anonymous and actually wanted me to wait until today to tell you. Isn’t that great? He found it on the internet site and just bought it without wanting an inspection. Full asking price as well.” 

Magnus had thought that when he got this call that he’d feel relieved and excited for being able to finally start his new chapter in the city. But he was anything but. So much had changed since he had listed it and made the decision to move. 

“Oh, great.” He managed to say.

“I’ll email you the contract and the details, but it should go through just after the holidays. Congratulations.” 

“Y-yes, th-thank you.” Magnus stammered and then ended the call. 

Now he felt like he’d just been rammed into a brick wall. What did he do now? 

He had never told Alec about his plans, thinking that it wouldn’t matter anyway but they did. They did so much now. 

Everything had changed and the thought of not being able to be here with him made painful knots in his stomach. He should have told him from the start about his plans to move to the city and selling his house, but everything had happened between them so quickly, it had gone completely out of his head.   
Now, he was faced with the task of telling him right on the eve of the show. The weight that had been lifted from his shoulders was now back full force and twice a heavy. 

Dot poked her head around the corner. “Magnus the caterer said, god, what’s wrong?” 

“The realtor called, and someone has bought my house.” 

“Yeah? That’s great! Or not.” She said, looking concerned at her boss as she came into the office. 

Magnus told her of his dilemma and how that he regrated ever making that stupid vow to himself and also for getting involved with someone. 

“Feelings complicate everything, Dot. Why didn’t I just stick to my plan and not get involved with Alec? Now he’s going to hate me because I have lied to him about so much and he’s going to leave anyway. I’m such a fool.” Magnus slumped into his chair and felt utterly horrible.   
How could things go so wrong so quickly.   
“Listen you, quit making yourself miserable. You haven’t signed anything yet, have you? Then you can stop the sale from going through. And Alec Lightwood isn’t the kind of guy that would head for the hills over something so minor as that, you just have to tell him when he gets back tonight. It’ll be okay, boss, you wait and see.” Dot said to him, sternly. 

She was right, of course. Nothing had been carved in stone yet, and he grabbed his phone back and called the realtor. But the call just kept ringing out. Maybe she had gone to lunch or something. He’d keep trying her. 

By the time it was five o’clock, the snow was three feet deep against the glass of the windows. Magnus was so worried about Alec, he couldn’t think straight.   
He’d been trying to call the realtor back, but the line must have been affected by the weather and he couldn’t get through. He tried Alec and held his breath as the phone rang.

“Hey babe, I was just about to call you. I can’t get back tonight; the roads are too bad. I’ll be back tomorrow though in time for the show, okay?” Alec’s voice sounded very far away and crackly

Magnus tried to reply but the line was too bad, and the call dropped out. It was hopeless. 

Dot put her arm around his shoulders. “It’ll be okay Magnus, He’s safe that’s all that matters, and the snow is forecast to stop in the morning. He’ll be back before you know it.” 

A he left his office with his coat and scarf, he looked at Madzie’s painting for the first time in days. 

Most of it had been revealed now and it looked like an ideal winter scene. The glowing windows, the decorations on the house, the small white flower in the crack on the side walk that had started it all. Now he saw in the background the hint of a skating pond and people gliding over its surface. On one side, there was a figure, giving the appearance of walking off the canvas. Only their back and legs could be seen but they were clearly leaving to go somewhere. 

Magnus’ breath caught. He knew that sweater. He had rested his head against it, only the night before and taken in that wonderful musky scent of its owner.   
It was Alec’s sweater. 

Oh god, did this mean that he was going and wouldn’t be back? That something was going to happen to him and he’d never comeback from the city? Oh, dear god, no. No, no, no.

Magnus reached out a hand to grab the wall. He was shaking so much he feared he was about to fall to the floor at any second. Surely the universe couldn’t be that cruel to him. It had given him the chance to be with the most wonderful man he had ever known, and he wasn’t ready to lose him. Not now. Not ever.   
There was only one section on the other side of the painting that wasn’t clear and he felt like it was taunting him. He felt his eyes prickle and he reached up and grabbed the painting from the wall and took it back to his office and shoved it roughly between the wall and his filing cabinet. 

Stupid thing, he should have thrown it out when Madzie found it. It’s prophetic picture just adding to his anxiety. 

Dot dropped him back home and he tried to occupy his mind by shovelling snow from his front path and drive way. He could hardly bend his arms he was so bundled up and within a short space of time he was sweating under all the layers, but he kept going until it was clear. 

The snow had backed off, but it was still falling, covering the freshly cleared pathway and drive just as soon as he had finished. Totally pointless exercise, Magnus thought, just like my life at the moment. 

He went inside and started taking off clothes, leaving a trail from the front door, up the stairs, and to his bedroom. What did it matter if the place looked like a dump now? He was too sad to care anymore. 

He showered and then went down to the kitchen and was about to make some hot chocolate but the memory of Alec making him some and how good it had tasted and felt to be sitting by him on the sofa, talking, feeling his body against his flooded his mind. Suddenly his mouth was dry, and he lost his appetite for it. For everything. 

He turned off the light and went up stairs and climbed under the covers. He closed his eyes, wanting to sleep away the deep aching sadness he felt but it was hours before he actually did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't make my Christmas dead line but i did just manage to scrape it in for the new year. Thank you to everyone who had been reading my fic and leaving such great comments, I'm so glad that you all liked it so much.   
> As a finall 'gift' for the holidays, here is the very last chapter. Please read on and see if Magnus gets the best present he could ask for.   
> Have a great 2019 everyone and hope you'll continue to read my future works. Thanks once again.

Magnus woke the next morning, bleary eyed and agitated even before he got out of bed. He’d spent most of the night lying awake, thinking about what the hell he was going to say to Alec about the house being sold and his plans to go to the city. 

That’s if he made it back.

He showered and dressed, looking in the bathroom mirror at the dark puffy smudges under each eye and his pale face. Urgh, even if Alec did come back, seeing him like this would be enough to send him running anyway. 

He went outside, and for the first time in a long while, he got the car from the garage and drove to the gallery. The snow had stopped, thank god for small mercies at least, but he could only imagine what the road would be like. 

As always, Dot greeted him at the door with coffee, but the way his insides felt, he was afraid that if he took just one sip, it wouldn’t stay down for long.   
“Are you okay? You look terrible.” Dot commented as they went inside. 

“Gee, thanks, Dorethea, don’t sugar coat it.” Magnus grumbled as he started for his office.

“I think that a little sugar would do you the world of good, actually. He’ll be fine, Magnus. I’m sure the roads will be cleared soon, and everything will work out.” Dot tried to assure him.

“Dot, the house as been sold. I haven’t told Alec about the move.” 

“Good lord, Magnus, are you so hell bent on sabotaging this relationship even before it has a chance to get going? What the hell haven’t you told him about it?”

“Because I guess I was ignoring it. I think that when I met Alec, part of me didn’t want it to happen at all.” It was the first honest thing he had said about his feelings in a week.

“The old ostrich tactic, eh? Well, how’s that working’ for ya? Magnus, the guy needed to know from the get-go about what you were planning to do, it’s only fair.” 

“But he talked to me about how he had been thinking about moving here and how would it look if I told him I wanted out of the place? He’d think I was a hypocrite and want to leave.” 

There, he’d said it. His worst fear. The root cause of his failure to disclose his plans. Not he was beyond terrified that he’d ruined the first and maybe his last chance at finding love in his life.

Dot came over to him and took him by the arms, her face had a look of motherly concern.

“Magnus, nothing has been too badly damaged yet. Just tell him the first chance you get when he comes back today. I think you’re underestimating that man, boss. Something tells me that he’ll be more understanding than you think. And anyway, you can always turn down the offer and pull the sale.” She looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

“But what if he just goes, anyway? Then I’m back to square one? What if he’s spent this time away thinking about how small town this place is, how small town I am…..” magnus was starting to wind himself up but Dot waggled a finger in front of his face.

“What if you get abducted by aliens this afternoon, what if your house gets hit by a stray piece of space junk.” 

Magnus gave her a sour look. “Now you’re being silly.”

“No sillier than you are right now. There are no guarantees in this life, Magnus. Just opportunities that you can choose to do something with or watch as they pass you by forever. You must take that first blind step, and hope that your foot finds ground underneath it. And I’ll tell you something, that guy of yours, is more solid than granite. I can feel it in my bones.” 

Magnus looked into Dot’s eyes and knew she meant every word. She might drive him crazy every now and then, but the woman knew him, better than he knew himself, in some incidences. And if she said she trusted Alec, then he believed her. 

Magnus gave his manager a hug. “Thanks Dot. I don’t know what I’d do without you sometimes.” 

“Damn straight. How about a raise. Oh, and by the way, happy birthday.” 

His birthday. Shit, he’d forgotten all about it. He smiled at her. “Thanks, and I’ll think about it.”

They both chuckled, and he headed for his office.

As much as his time was taken up for the final preparations for tonight’s show, he was still on tender hooks, waiting to hear from Alec or see him walk in the door. He’d gone from trying to avoid thinking and talking about his plans, to almost bursting with the need to tell him about it. 

But before he did, he needed to correct the first mistake. He called the realtor back and told her he was declining the offer and taking the house off the market. Thankfully, the call connected.

The surprising thing about the conversation was, she didn’t seem too phased about losing the sale and her commission and put up no argument beyond saying, “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, surer than I’ve ever been in my life.” Magnus told her and after sorting out the paper work, they ended the call. His stomach unknotted just a little. But he still had to talk to Alec and tell him about what he’d been going to do. He needed to know the truth. 

By lunchtime, he still hadn’t heard a word from him and he tried his phone but got no reply. Magnus was ready to start climbing the walls. He hated this. Why wasn’t he answering his phone?

By four in the afternoon, everything was in place for the show and he needed to go home and change. By now he was a bundle of nerves; about the show being a success, what would happen if Alec couldn’t get back, what he would say when he told him that he’d been thinking about leaving the whole time. He felt like a huge mess right now, and he had to try to get ready and look the part of a gallery owner, proud of the work he was showing. 

He chose a deep royal blue shirt and black pants. He picked out a matching blue waistcoat that had tiny white fir trees embroidered on it, along with a black tie and then a black jacket. He looked the part, even if he didn’t feel it. 

He tried Alec’s phone one last time before he headed out the door to go back to the gallery. 

Still nothing.

Oh god, he felt so sick right now. 

The show opened in an hour and the photographer, along with one photo, was no where to be found. His heart was aching right now, and he knew that all he was concerned about was Alec’s wellbeing. He didn’t care about the show or if it succeeded or not, he just wanted Alec back in his arms.

If he hadn’t been so distraught about him, Magnus would have noticed how good the gallery looked as he pulled up out the front. The soft white light of the fairy lights, some in the small potted trees, others nestled in the fake snow around the bases of the stands, gave a wonderful glow from within.

Dot was already there, along with the catering staff, and it was hard not to see the slight look of disappointment when she saw that Magnus was alone.   
“Have you heard from him yet?” She asked as he got inside.

“No, not a damn word. Jesus, Dot, what if something’s happened to him?” 

Images of Alec stuck in a ditch off the side of the road somewhere between here and the city, unconscious and hurt, started to fill his thoughts. 

“I’m sure there’s a logical explanation for why he hasn’t called. He’ll be here any minute, you just wait and see.” She said, smiling at him and giving is arm a friendly rub. 

Magnus wanted to be positive about it, but he was finding it near impossible. 

Half an hour later, the guest started arriving, and he had to force himself to smile and greet each one as they came in through the door. Cat and Madzie came, Madzie had brought him a cupcake with a birthday candle on it.

“Happy birthday, Uncle Magnus” She cheered as she came up to him, offering the cake.

“Thank you, sweet pea. This looks delicious.” He said, trying to sound happy for her sake. Madzie put a little hand on his cheek and looked into his face, very seriously.

“Are you okay, Uncle Magnus? Where’s your boyfriend?” 

Oh, good god, she noticed that he wasn’t here, and she was worried about him. It made him want to burst into tears.

“Alec’s been held up, sweet pea. I’m not sure he’ll be able to come…”

“You should check the painting.” Madzie said.

For a few seconds, Magnus wasn’t sure what she meant and then it dawned on him. That cray painting that he’d stuck behind his filing cabinet. He’d forgotten about it. 

“Thanks, Madzie, I just might do that.” He said softly to his niece, and ignoring the growing crowd, he headed for the office. 

He pulled the old grimy frame out from where he had stashed it and looked at the canvas. 

The picture was now complete. The final section on the left-hand side was clear and it was the front of a snow plough, and before the blade on the snowy road, was a heart, swirled on the road. 

Magnus’s own heart began to beat faster, and his breath caught in his throat. Could it be true? Did this mean that Alec would return to him? 

For the first time in his life, Magnus decided to put his faith into something that seemed totally crazy. If someone had said to him, they had a magic painting that foretold the future, he would have asked them if they’d had a head injury lately. 

But here he was, willing to believe that what he was looking at would lead him to happiness. 

Magnus left his office and took the painting with him and with a deep breath, replaced it on the hook on the wall of the hall way. He gave himself a final few minutes to steady his nerves, then went back out to the gallery floor. 

The place was packed, he had never seen this many people in here before and it made his heart swell. By the look of it, the show was looking to be a success, even if Alec wasn’t here. 

He began to move through the crowd, stopping every now and then to be congratulated and patted on the back. He smiled and nodded, thanking them, but his eyes where still scanning the crowd for the one face he desperately wanted to see. 

He felt his spirits starting to plummet but then somehow, the crowd seemed to part and there, as the gallery door opened in a soft flurry of snow, stood Alec.   
Magnus stood frozen to the spot in that second and the crowded room simply faded away so that it was just the two of them, standing their eyes locked on each other. 

Magnus wasn’t sure who moved first, but the next thing he knew, they were rushing towards each other and threw themselves into each other’s arms, hanging on for dear life.

“I’m so sorry I’m late but the...” Alec started to say but Magnus stopped him.

“Shh, I don’t care, you’re here.” He said, his voice shaking with emotion and he leaned up and took his mouth, kissing him for all he was worth. He heard a soft hum come from Alec deep in his chest and his arms tightened around him. His heart was singing inside his chest and he had never felt so happy in his life before. 

“Hole-ey cow!”

The worlds somehow filtered through to Magnus like they were coming from a great distance. He felt Alec chuckle against his lips before he pulled back a little and it was then that reality returned, and he saw a sea of surprised faces looking at the two of them. Dot, of course, was right in the front row.  
“Uh, I don’t think this was the show they came to see, babe but hey, who cares.” Alec whispered to him, a warm smile on his face. 

Magnus pulled back but remained in Alec’s embrace; he wasn’t ready to relinquish his touch just yet. He should have been mortified, embarrassed beyond words but something had changed and instead of wanting to run out the door, he stood his ground, drawing strength from his boyfriend’s warm embrace. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I want to welcome you to the home for the holidays exhibition by the very talented photographer, Alec Lightwood. As you can see from his wonderful work, he has captured what it is to have a small, home town Christmas and you can feel the love coming from each and every photo.   
And, as you can also see, its not the only thing he’s captured. He also has my heart as well and I’m so happy that he has.” Magnus looked up at Alec and saw the way his deep hazel eyes were shining and he felt as if he were drowning in them. 

The room erupted into cheers and applause and Magnus felt his face heating but his heart bursting. 

Magnus couldn’t help the smile on his face when he saw his two best friends, Dot and Cat holding each other and dabbing at their eyes with tissues. He could only imagine what they were going to hit him with after the show was over.

When Alec had put the last of his photos in place and talked to some of the guests, including a couple of reporters, Magnus knew he couldn’t put off talking to him any longer. He took Alec’s hand and took him into the small hall way. 

“Why couldn’t you answer your phone? I was going out of my mind not being able to get hold of you.” Magnus asked him, sliding his arms around his waist.   
“Same as before, my phone went flat and my charger wouldn’t work. Now I know what you can get me for Christmas.” Alec said, smiling and planting a light kiss on the tip of his nose. 

“I think I’ll buy you a whole new phone. Anyway, I think we’ve left any shopping opportunities a little late.” 

“I don’t need anything but what I have right in front of me now.” Alec purred, and he kissed him soundly. 

Magnus pulled back and looked up at him, seriously. Now was the time to say what he’d been dreading to tell him for the last twenty-four hours.

“Alec, I- I have something I should have told you from the start…”

“First, I want to wish you a happy birthday, babe. Yes, I knew it was your birthday today and, I sort of have a confession as well.” Alec gave him a sheepish grin. Magnus looked at him in surprise. 

“What?”

“You see, unlike you, I did a little research before I came here. And before you ask, yes, I found out that you were a little lax in that area. But that’s okay, I can fill you in. So, that’s when I found out that today was your birthday, your thirtieth to be exact. So, sold your house, did you?” 

Magnus was completely flustered. His mouth opened to say something, but he had no idea what he was going to say first. This was so not the way he had pictured this conversation. 

Alec was grinning from ear to ear, he was really enjoying him being so uncomfortable. 

“I wasn’t lying when I told you that I wanted to move out here, and that’s when I started looking online at what was available. I found this adorable, little renovated house in this gorgeous little town on a couple of hours away from the city. So imagine my surprise when I realised that it was your place I was looking at.   
You were right about one thing, there’s not much that happens around here that people don’t know about and I got told about your plans to leave.” Alec looked at him sternly. 

“I’m sorry, Alec, I know I should of said something to you but things happened so fast between us I guess I didn’t get a chance to. Besides, I thought that if you knew I wanted to leave that you wouldn’t want to be with me.” Magnus said, looking down. 

Alec put a finger under his chin and lifted his face back to his. “Magnus, I’d be with you if you lived on the dark side of the moon. It’s just geography. You’re the one I want.”

“Well good thing you didn’t actually try to buy the place. The realtor called me yesterday and told me it had been sold.” 

“Yeah, I know that too. I was the one who bought it.” 

Magnus’s eyes flew to Alec’s. 

“Wait, what?”

“When I found out about you selling up and leaving, I wanted to see if you’d go through with it. And, how long it would take you to tell me.” 

“I would have told you yesterday, but I couldn’t get in touch with you. It was killing me not being able to do it. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. I hate to tell you this, Mr Lightwood, but your offer was rejected this morning.”

Alec’s lips curved into a wide smile and he held Magnus harder to him and then kissed him long and deep. 

“That’s the best news I could of heard all day. I was hoping that you’d stop the sale.” 

“But I thought you wants to move here?”

“I do. But I wanted it to be a mutual decision and I also wanted it to be your choice to stay here. Thankfully, it was.” Alec kissed him lightly.

“Now I’m sorry that I didn’t do that investigating into you when I had the chance. You seemed to know about me, and I still don’t know anything about you.”   
Magnus said.

“Oh, I don’t think that’s entirely true. You should know that I’m pretty sure I’m on the way to falling very hard for you and that I can’t wait to start our small-town life together, right here. And, I owe you a birthday present.”

Magnus smiled up at him, feeling happier than he had ever felt in his entire life. 

“Alec, you are my birthday gift, along with my Christmas one as well. You made it home for the holidays, that’s all I could ever want.”

“And you have given me a home for my heart. Happy birthday, Magnus and merry Christmas.”

Alec went to kiss him once again, but Magnus stopped him. “So, you think you could be happy with small gallery owner?”

“I know I can, babe and now I have someone who can teach me about art.”

Magnus grinned. “Maybe I should start with a certain painting I was given a while back.”

“Ready when you are.” Alec said, and he bent his head to take warmth of his heart and the light in his eyes.


End file.
